The Time
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Kesalahan itu membuat dia pergi, Kris masih ingat bagaimana sedetik yang terhenti dan Tao telah lenyap dari hadapannya saat itu. Sedetik.. hanya sedetik vonis yang Tao jatuhkan padanya. Hanya sedetik dan dia tak mampu lagi mengejarnya. "TAO!" Suho berteriak ngeri, tak mempedulikan kakinya yang lebam namja itu berlari cepat kearah sang Pengendali Waktu. KrisTao, KrisLay. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kris menghela napas pelan, sementara bisa dirasakannya tiga orang disekitarnya menatap dia dengan prihatin. Menatapnya seakan dia ikan yang menggelepar-gelepar di atas pasir panas, atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu.

Sebulan lebih dia tak lagi merasakan kenyamanan menghirup oksigen, sebulan lebih keputusasaannya dicoba berulang kali. Sebulan lebih, semenjak Tao mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Berkali-kali dia hampir menyerah, terlalu lelah. Dan berkali itu pula hatinya berkata bahwa dia bisa melakukannya, meyakinkan Tao dan membawa kembali _namja_ panda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

**The Time**

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

EXO.

Dua belas _namja_ yang memiliki 'kemampuan' lebih. Seorang profesor yang bekerja pada sebuah agen rahasia Korea Selatan-lah yang menciptakan mereka. Mereka dipungut dari jalanan dari berbagai daerah berbeda. Dibesarkan dalam sebuah tabung kaca khusus, hingga di suatu hari mereka keluar dengan kemampuan khusus yang mereka miliki.

Mereka tak tahu dan tak ada yang tahu untuk apa mereka diciptakan. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah mereka harus berlatih setiap hari untuk mengasah kemampuan itu. Dan selebihnya, mereka hanya remaja normal. Sekolah, bergaul, bahkan bercinta. Meski untuk urusan yang terakhir... mereka tak bisa dibilang normal.

Seperti ada ketertarikan diantara mereka. Seperti telah ditakdirkan mengalir dalah darah mereka bahwa satu hati diantara mereka akan mengikat satu hati yang lain. Hanya saja, tak semuanya berupa A mencintai B dan B balas mencintai A. Ada beberapa kasus yang cukup rumit. Dan sayangnya, Kris harus menjadi bagian dari kerumitan itu.

Dia mencintai Tao. Sangat. Tapi sayangnya, dia tak bisa menghindari debaran aneh setiap kali Lay menyembuhkan lukanya seusai latihan.

Kris memiliki elemen Naga dalam tubuhnya. Napasnya bisa menjadi api, jentikan jarinya bisa menjadi api, bahkan pandangan matanya pun bisa menjadi api. Dan semua orang tahu sifat api yang akan membakar apa saja. Kris tak hanya harus melatih kekuatannya, namun juga emosinya. Karena kalau tidak... dia akan menemukan semua disekelilingnya hangus terbakar.

Atau bila beruntung... dia cukup membakar tubuhnya sendiri dan pada saat seperti itulah dia tak bisa menghindari Lay. Si pemilik elemen Unicorn yang menyembuhkan.

Seharusnya dia bisa bersikap bijaksana. Seharusnya dia cukup mampu meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Taolah satu-satunya. Bukankah dia yang dulu merayu _namja_ Pengendali Waktu itu? Ya... dulu, dialah yang berlutut di kaki Tao demi meminta _namja_ Panda itu mau menerima hatinya.

"Ayo Kris ge, yang lain sudah menunggu," seruan Baekhyun menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya, dia tersenyum singkat pada _namja_ yang masih mengibas-ibaskan tangannya itu, berusaha memadamkan cahaya yang masih berpendar pelan dari kulitnya.

Hari ini, sekali lagi Tao menghindarinya.

Sehun menekankan telapak tangannya ke layar pemindai selama sedetik dan pintu baja itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan lorong sepi yang begitu panjang. Tempat latihan mereka memanglah bukan tempat sembarangan. Merupakan salah satu kabin besar yang berada di markas militer Korea Selatan, di lantai tujuh, dibagian yang tak seorang pun tahu untuk apa.

Kris berjalan di belakang Sehun dan Luhan yang tampak asik bermain-main, Sehun mencoba membuat pusaran-pusaran angin kecil di telapak tangannya dan itu membuan Luhat tertawa tertahan.

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja mengibaskan tangannya. Kalau tadi yang kanan sekarang yang kiri. Pribatin dengan Dongsaengnya yang bisa saja mengalami kram pergelangan tangan, Kris menghentikan langkah _namja_ itu.

"Fokuslah," ujarnya seraya menekan kedua pelipis _namja_ itu. Baekhyun menurut dan memfokuskan pikirannya, dan dalam sekejap saja cahaya itu padam dari tangannya.

"Gomawo Gege," ujar Baekhyun dan keduanyapun kembali berjalan, menyusul Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah memasuki lift.

.

Keadaan dalam Van bukanlah hal baru baginya, tapi melihat Tao yang sekali lagi memilih duduk dibagian belakang Van dan menatap kejendela membuat dadanya tak alang berdenyut sakit. Dulu, lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, _namja_ panda itu tidak akan masuk Van sebelum dia masuk, membuatnya selalu berada di dekat Kris dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah di bahunya.

Ada kursi kosong di sana, di antara Tao dan Chanyeol, tapi itu bukan kursinya, kursi itu milik—

"Duduklah disana Ge, Van akan segela jalan."

Kris menatap Baekhyun sendu, _namja_ yang baru saja memberikan kursinya untuk Kris itu tersenyum lembut. Kris masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan pelan di samping Tao.

Sejurus kemudian Van mulai melaju, membawa mereka kembali kerumah dimana mereka hidup sebagai remaja normal.

Tao tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Kris tahu, meski ada handset yang menempel di telinganya tapi tak ada musik yang mengalun dari sana. Kebiasaan Tao, saat _namja_ itu ingin jatuh dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Suasana Van sepi, semuanya tampak kelelahan setelah latihan yang tidak ringan. Kris mencoba menggerakkan tangannya pelan, meraih tangan _namja_ berkulit pucat itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lepaskan Ge," Tao berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela Van.

Kris diam, sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan tangan itu hingga... sedetik... dia merasakan waktu berhenti dan detik berikutnya, tangan itu telah lenyap dari genggamannya.

Selalu saja... seperti itu.

_Namja_ itu punya sejuta kali waktu yang lebih banyak dari siapapun di dunia ini. Kris tak pernah tahu, apa yang terjadi selama sedetik yang dihentikan oleh si pengendali waktu itu.

Dulu Kris pernah bersyukur bahwa kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh _namja_ itu adalah elemen waktu. Sehingga tak ada api yang akan membakar kulitnya, tak ada angin yang akan merobek kulitnya, tak ada es yang akan membekukan dirinya ataupun listrik yang akan menyengatnya bila dia tak fokus.

Karena saat itu dia lupa... bahwa waktu... adalah sahabat kebenaran. Dia lupa... hingga lebih dari sebulan yang lalu Tao mengingatkannya.

"_Aku baru saja kembali... dari waktu tujuh Oktober lalu... kenapa Gege melakukannya? Kenapa Gege melakukan itu? Aku tahu ada yang salah saat kalian tak kunjung pulang, Aku tahu ada yang salah saat Lay gege terlalu lama menyembuhkan luka Sehun. Karena dia terlalu lelah menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri, karena menyembuhkan luka sendiri jauh lebih sulit dari menyembuhkan luka orang lain. Kalian... menjijikkan!"_

Kris masih ingat bagaimana sedetik yang terhenti dan Tao telah lenyap dari hadapannya saat itu. Sedetik... hanya sedetik vonis yang Tao jatuhkan padanya. Hanya sedetik dan dia tak mampu lagi mengejarnya.

_TBC_

Adakah yang berminat? Rifyu ditunggu.

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Seragam musim dingin SM School lengkap dengan syal dan sarung tangannya membuat sosok Kris yang tinggi dan pucat itu tampak sangat menderita di bawah rintik salju. Tak ada seorangpun selain kesebelas saudaranya yang tahu bahwa fisiknya baik-baik saja, dengan elemen Naga dalam darahnya dia bahkan lebih baik dari mereka yang mengasihaninya. Dan tentang pancaran mata sedihnya itu...

Jelas itu tentang hati.

Kris memang bukan seorang yang ekstrim seperti Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana tipis seragam sekolahnya saja, atau Xiumin yang justru terlihat paling bergembira dengan salju yang terus turun ini.

**The Time**

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Italic_ : berada dalam permainan waktu Tao, bisa karena dihentikan atau karena kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Hanya tinggal lima orang dalam ruang kelas itu, dari kaca jendela yang berembun Kris bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk mengusap-usap tangan Baekhyun, mencoba membagi kehangatan. Xiumin yang bermain-main dengan bola-bola salju kecil ditangannya, hal yang hanya bisa dilakukannya dimusim salju karena tak akan ada yang curiga dari mana dia mendapatkan salju itu.

Dan seorang lagi, dia yang terlihat tenang duduk disudut ruangan yang bersebrangan dengannya, dengan sebuah buku ditangan dan tampak fokus. Lay.

_Namja_ yang juga kini menjauhinya. Kris mungkin tak terlalu keberatan dengan dinding tipis yang Lay bangun diantara mereka. Pertengkarannya dengan Tao membuat dia dan Lay... sama-sama merasa bersalah –mungkin-.

_Clap_.

"Hai."

Dua orang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan kelas, D.O yang tampak kerepotan dengan empat gelas plastik minuman panas di tangannya kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membawa plastik berisi beberapa cola dingin. Dan Kai, yang dengan wajah tak rela menurunkan tangannya dari pinggang D.O dan membiarkan _namja_ itu membagi minuman untuk mereka. Kris, Chanyeol dan Xiumin mendapat cola dingin sementara yang lain dengan minuman panasnya.

"Aku baru saja mengantar coklat panas untuknya, dia ada di atap sekolah," D.O berujar pelan sebelum dia berlalu dari meja Kris menuju Kai yang berada di meja Baekhyun. Kris tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'nya', namun rasa lelah di hatinya seakan membuat dia enggan untuk kesana. Dia telah mendapatkan ribuan penolakan dan mulai takut untuk mendapatkan ribuan penolakan yang akan didapatkannya lagi.

"Bawalah ini," D.O kembali menghampirinya, kali ini dengan meletakkan sebuah syal di depannya. Dari aromanya saja Kris tau milik siapa itu. Kris baru menengadah untuk bertanya saat D.O kembali berkata,"ne, dia lupa memakainya."

Namun sayangnya Kris selalu tak bisa berfikir rasional bila itu menyangkut Tao. _Namja_ tinggi pucat itu membuka jendela dan melompat keluar dengan cepat.

"Ck. Padahal dia yang selalu berkata tentang sikap pengamanan." Kai menggerutu, sesaat setelah si _namja_ jangkung melompat melalui jendela.

"Dia akan bergerak dengan cepat kalau itu menyangkut Tao, jadi tak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihatnya," D.O mengusap pundak Kai yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Tapi Tao punya banyak cara membuat semuanya jadi lambat," celetukkan Chanyeol yang otomatis mengundang delikan dari Baekhyun di sampingnya.

.

.

Kris tidak menginjak tumpukan salju di bawahnya, dia tak mau menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Di depannya, memunggunginya, duduk seorang _namja_ yang hanya mengenakan mantelnya tengah bicara pada dua manusia salju di depannya.

Tinggi manusia salju itu berbeda, satu setinggi pinggang Kris dan yang satu lagi hanya sedikit lebih pendek. Jas tebal Tao tersampir di pundak manusia salju yang lebih besar, sementara sarung tangannya ada pada manusa salju yang lebih kecil.

"...hari apa kau melahirkanku _Umma_?" suara _namja_ itu terdengar serak. "Kenapa mereka memilihku untuk kekuatan ini...? Aku benci waktu yang berjalan lambat, aku benci masa lalu yang tak bisa kuubah. Umma... aku merindukanmu. _Naega nomu bogoshipeo_."

'Craakk' Kris menjejak tumpukan salju di lantai atap.

Dan dalam sekejap Tao bangkit dan berbalik. Mata pandanya sedikit melebar melihat kehadiran Kris, lalu dengan cepat dihapusnya lelehan tipis dari kedua mata itu.

Sementara Tao masih dengan keterkejutannya, Kris mengambil langkah mendekat dan mengulurkan syal hangat di tangannya. "Kau bisa terkena hipotermia."

Tao tak meraih syalnya atau membalas ucapan Kris. Hanya berbalik pelan dan mengambil jasnya.

"Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu." Ujar Kris cepat, dia bergerak kehadapan Tao.

Seperti telah diatur dalam skenariao yang rapi, Tao kembali tak memperdulikannya, dia memakai jasnya dan...

"Tao!" Kris meraih tangan _namja_ itu sebelum dia berlalu, sebanyak mungkin menyalurkan panas tubuhnya pada _namja_ itu, membiarkan salju-salju di sekitarnya ikut meleleh. "Kumohon!" ujarnya begitu cepat saat dia merasakan tangan Tao yang mulai menegang.

Sedetik, dia berpikir dia akan berakhir menggenggam kekosongan, hingga sedetik kemudian dia merasakan tangan Tao yang sedikit merileks digenggamannya. Meski ragu, Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya pelan-pelan, berharap Tao mau sekedar tetap di depannya bila dia bisa menjaga interaksi yang ada. Namun tetap menjaga energi panas dalam tubuhnya agar tetap memancar, menghangatkan mereka, membuat salju disekitar mereka meleleh perlahan.

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau tak segera bicara, Kris gege."

Kris tersentak, hampir tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Benarkah... Tao mengijinkannya bicara? Ini... terlalu jauh dari harapannya. Kris mencoba mengatur napasnya, mengatur geliat kebahagiaan dalam dadanya.

"A... Aku... Maaf."

"Maaf?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tao... aku..."

"Percayalah Gege, tak perlu lagi ada kata maaf."

"Tao—"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya agar tak banyak berurusan denganmu."

Ada sekelumit perasaan aneh saat Tao menatap matanya. Mata panda yang tak pernah memancarkan pandangan yang sama itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membekukan hati si Naga ini.

.

"Ada kalanya menahan perasaan akan lebih baik, benarkan?"

Lay mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela yang baru saja ditutup oleh D.O. Kini di sampingnya telah duduk si pemilik elemen Air. Suho. Sekejap saja Lay menatap sang Guardian itu dan kembali menggeluti bukunya.

"Tak ada gunanya berpura-pura, kau tak membalik satu halamanpun sejak aku meninggalkan kelas ini lima belas menit yang lalu."

"_Hyung_..."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu."

Lay menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. "Aku tidak merasa disalahkan siapapun."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Tao akan baik-baik saja dan Kris akan menemukan cara meraihnya lagi."

Lay mengretakkan giginya. Diantara mereka bersebelas, hampir tak pernah ada yang menyinggung soal ini di depannya. Mereka memilih diam dan memperlakukan Lay seakan tak ada masalah apapun yang berbelit dengan dirinya. Dia benci dirinya saat ini, tapi lebih dari itu, dia benci dikasihani.

"_Gomawo Hyung_, aku akan keluar dan tolong berhentilah bersikap seakan kau peduli padaku."

Sejujurnya dia berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang dan mencacimaki dia atas kesalahannya. Bukan bersikap biasa seakan tak ada kesalahan yang dia lakukan dan bukan juga mendiamkannya.

Sejak awal, dialah yang salah. Dia salah menetapkan hatinya pada orang yang salah. Kris terikat pada Tao, bukankahkah itu sudah sangat jelas? Lalu kenapa dia masih nekat menunjukkan debarannya?

Lalu sekarang, di saat dia merasa bahwa dialah orang yang paling pantas untuk disalahkan, semua orang justru bersikap biasa saja. Bahkan Tao –_namja_ yang menjadi korbannya– sama sekali tak terlihat niat dari _namja_ itu untuk menghukumnya. Meski terkesan dingin, Tao masih menyapanya, sama seperti Tao menyapa yang lain. _Namja_ itu memang menjadi lebih dingin, hampir pada semua orang dan itu membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin kuat saja.

Tepat dibelakang gedung SM School ada sebuah lapangan bola yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar. Salah satunya telah menjadi tempat favaorit Lay untuk duduk didahannya. Menyebrangi halaman bersalju Lay menuju pohon'nya'. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk naik kedahan besar setinggi tiga meter dari tanah itu. Hanya butuh satu lompatan panjang dan dia bisa menjejak diatasnya, menyingkirkan tumpukan saljunya dan duduk diatasnya.

Memang bukan tempat terbaik diseluruh dunia, tapi setidaknya Lay bisa menemukan apa yang dinamakan rasa tenang di sini.

"Bahkan salju tidak membuatmu mengurungkan niat untuk kesini?" Lay tidak terkejut saat mendengar suara dalam itu bicara dari arah belakangnya.

"Kupikir sebaiknya Kau tidak lagi berada disekitarku, Ge. Aku tak mau membuat semuanya jadi lebih buruk lagi," _namja_ itu menjawab pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan menghadap arah yang berbeda.

"Tak perlu khawatir, ini sudah yang terburuk. Jadi kurasa tak akan memburuk lagi," gumam sosok itu dengan nada yang terdengar lemah.

"Maafkan aku, Ge. Aku—"

"Mau coklat panas?" sebuah gelas yang mengepulkan uap terangsur didepannya.

"Kris ge, berhentilah menghangatkan segala sesuatu termasuk udara di sekitarmu, kau bisa kehabisan energimu hanya dalam beberapa hari," nasehat Lay dengan menerima coklat panas itu.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol."

"Dia hanya membaginya dengan Baekhyun, lagi pula Happy Virus dalam tubuhnya selalu bisa memproduksi energi tambahan."

"Itu terdengar lebih egois?"

"Terdengar lebih baik. Berikan tanganmu," perintah Lay, masih belum menatap sosok itu.

"Sudah tak memperdulikan keadaan yang akan semakin memburuk?" terdengar sedikit tawa dari suara dalam itu.

Lay mendengus pelan. "Kupikir kau datang untuk menghiburku."

"Kalau ada yang perlu dihibur di sini itu adalah aku," ujar Kris masih dengan nada guraunya.

Namun respon Lay berbeda, _namja_ itu menundukkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan genggamanya pada gelas plastik ditangannya. "Kau benar."

"Aish! Jangan seperti itu, jangan lagi merasa bersalah. Ah, kau bilang ingin menggenggam tanganku?" Kris kembali membawa nada cerianya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Energi Unicorn adalah energi paling murni diantara kedua belas energi itu, energi yang mampu berubah menjadi energi apapun dalam tubuh inangnya, menyesuaikan dengan energi milik sang inang. Mempercepat regenerasi sel dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan menumbuhkan energi yang tanpa habisnya.

Itulah kenapa Lay harus selalu berada di baris belakang, di baris aman.

Dan seharusnya Lay cukup sadar untuk tidak lagi membiarkan debaran itu ikut mengalir dalam energinya. Seharusnya genggaman tangan itu cukup menjadi media menyalurkan energi. Tidak lebih. Tidak boleh lebih.

.

.

Di ruang kelas itu Tao duduk bersama Sehun yang kini tengah sibuk bermain-main dengan pensil di atas mejanya. Pensil itu bergerak-gerak sendiri dari kiri ke kanan, sesekali berputar dan berdiri mendadak. Sementara duduk tepat depannya Kai yang masih mencoba mengganggu konsentrasi D.O yang tengah mendengarkan _seonsaengnim_ mengajar di depan kelas.

Duduk disisi jendela, Tao menatap keluar dengan seulas senyum tipis tanpa kebahagiaan di bibirnya. Kedua irisnya menatap lurus pada sebuah pohon besar di sisi lapangan bola. Bukan pohon itu yang menjadi fokusnya, melainkan dua sosok yang duduk di dahannya dengan tangan saling bertaut.

Meski perih, Tao mengakui bahwa keduanyaterlihat serasi. Kris hampir selalu menjadi _member_ dengan luka paling parah setiap latihan. Bukan saja karena elemennya Naga, tapi juga karena dia selalu tak bisa fokus. Mencemaskan _member_ lain selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang fokus pada apa yang tengah dihadapinya.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang mampu menyembuhkan luka-luka itu adalah Lay. Sementara Tao...apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia memang pengendali waktu, tapi dia tak bisa merubah masa lalu atau melihat ke masa depan. Dia hanya bisa diam menyaksikan bagaimana Lay memberikan energinya untuk Kris yang terus merintih kesakitan.

Tao tak ingin berbohong dengan mengatakan dia tidak merasa bodoh karena semua itu. Apalagi dia tahu bahwa Lay adalah orang yang menyita paling banyak perhatian dari Kris. Lay sama sekali bukan type petarung, dia harus selalu berada di zona aman dan Kris akan selalu memastikan itu dalampertarungan.

Dan kenyataan yang di ketahuinya lebih dari sebulan yang lalu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Lay tak sekedar 'Saudara' bagi Kris.

Semuanya terungkap jelas hari itu. Saat dia memutuskan untuk menyusuri masa lalu, kembali ke malam tujuh Oktober. Kembali kesaat setelah pesta perayaan ulang tahun Lay berakhir dan semua _member_ telah terlelap.

"Lay ingin aku membawanya terbang sebagai hadiah, _Chagiya_, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tao tak pernah tahu bahwa itu adalah saat-saat terakhir dia memiliki sang Naga. Tao pun meng-iya-kannya, membiarkan Lay menjadi _namja_ kedua yang merasakan sensasi terbang bersama sang Naga.

Karena entah apa, sesuatu membuat sang Naga terasa asing baginya.

Tao tak pernah berhasil mengungkap secara detail apa yang terjadi malam itu dari Kris dan dia enggan untuk menanyakannya pada Lay. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya sendiri.

Dengan kembali ke masa lalu...

_Di atap sekolah Kris mulai membawa Lay memijak udara. Sentuhan rasa sakit menyapa dadanya saat dia menyaksikan langsung bagaimana kekasihnya memeluk erat pinggang namja lain dan menjaganya dengan begitu hati-hati._

_Perlahan mereka nemapaki udara, sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan Tao yang terpaku di sudut atap sekolah._

_Dan menunggu._

_Cukup lama di tengah udara dingin di awal Oktober hingga akhirnya terlihat bayangan keduanya yang mendekat dengan cepat, berputar sekali di atasnya sebelum mendarat pelan di atas atap._

_Lay tertawa-tawa senang sementara Kris tersenyum lembut padanya._

"_Sudah tak takut ketinggian?"_

_Masih tertawa. "Kurasa, Gege membuat tinggi jadi terasa menyenangkan."_

"_Kau suka?"_

"_Ne, Gege sangat hebat."_

"_Baiklah... sekarang tunjuk satu tempat yang paling ingin kau kunjungi, aku akan membawamu kesana," Kris kembali tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Lay,terlihat sayang._

"_Jinja...? Ummm... Ah! Kita kesana saja!" tunjuk Lay pada sebuah pohon di sisi lapangan bola._

"_Pohon itu?"_

"_Ne... ayo kesana," ujar Lay, terdengar sedikit manja dan tanpa kecanggungan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris._

_Kris tersenyum lagi, dan kembali membawa Lay menjejaki udara. Meninggalkan Tao dengan sekelumit rasa sakit dan setetes air mata._

_Tao ingin berhenti mengikuti jejak petualangan mereka, tak ingin sakit, tak ingin lebih kecewa dari ini. Dia tak pernah tahu, bahwa Kris bisa tersenyum begitu banyak bersama orang lain selain dirinya._

_Namja bermata panda itu melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam sebelas malam sementara mereka kembali ke Dorm sekitar jam tiga pagi. Apa yang akan terjadi dalam empat jam ini...? Tao tak bisa membayangkannya._

_Tapi rasa takut tak akan menghentikannya. Dengan sangat lambat dia menyusuri tangga satu-persatu seakan setiap pijakannya penuh dengan pertimbangan._

_Hampir dua puluh menit Tao lalui untuk tiba didekat pohon itu. Pohon kesayangan sang Unicorn. Dua puluh menit, terlalu lama memang... dan terlalu takut._

_Dan benar saja... rasa sakitnya benar-benar seakan hendak mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga. Saat suara desahan Lay tertangkap pendengarannya, dan scene cumbuan itu terlihat olehnya._

_TBC_

Halo-halo... Lhyn bingung maungomong apa, udah kelamaan Hiatus, kelamaan ga nulis. Yang jelas makasih buat yang udah Rifyu:

Lee Gyuraaa, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Diitactorlove, Nezta, Park Minnie, Kuroneko, Anggik, Jin Ki Tao, Guest,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Puzzy Cat, Peacocktao, Icyng, Numpangbaca, a silent reader,Choi Seul Mi, Tao BbuingBbuing, Viivii-Ken, Miku, Ocha Cloudsomnia, Amaterasu Uchih1, LovelySoo-ie.

Lhyn lupa bilang kalo kemaren itu cuma pembuka/prolog/apapun istilahnya itu.

Dan Lhyn mau jujur... sebenernya Fic ini Fic iseng-iseng, karena masih buntu dan belon ada mood buat lanjutin Fic sebelumnya. Tapi tenang aja, Lhyn orangnya konsisten kok. Lanjut/delete kalo Lhyn udah ngrasa males dan pertimbangan rifyu dikit Lhyn bakal Hapus, tapi kalo belom ke hapus meskipun nganggur lama berarti bakal Lhyn lanjut. Kalo rifyunya memuaskan pasti bakal Lhyn lanjut.

Mind to rifyu?


	3. Chapter 3

Lay memandang nanar pada sosok berambut coklat yang melompat begitu saja turun dari pohonnya dan meninggalkannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu sebuah pesan dari D.O masuk, mengatakan bahwa Tao tengah mengawasi mereka dari jendela kelasnya.

"Katakan kalau ini berarti dia masih peduli padaku?" ujar Kris tampak begitu senang dan Lay mengangguk dengan seulas senyum tipis kemudian membiarkan _namja_ itu pergi.

Lay tak tahu bagaimana dia harus menanggapi ini. Di satu sisi dia merasa semuanya benar saat bersama Kris, di sisi yang lain semuanya justru menjadi salah.

**The Time**

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Italic_ : berada dalam permainan waktu Tao, bisa karena dihentikan atau karena kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Kabin besar itu hanya ramai pada salah satu sudutnya di mana ada dua belas remaja yang tengah melakukan pemanasan sambil berbincang-bincang. Sore ini giliranSuho untuk memimpin pemanasan. Lay melihat bagaimana si Dewa Air itu tetap semangat meski hampir semua dari mereka tidak mendengarkan komandonya.

Di ujung kanan terlihat Xiumin, Chen dan Tao yang entah sedang membicarakan apa, Kris ada bersama mereka namun tak terlihat terlibat pembicaraan. Tepat di sampingnya ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang membicarakan jadwal pertandingan bola, D.O dan Chanyeol tampak melakukan pemanasan dengan ogah-ogahan dan hanya sisanya –Lay, Kai dan Sehun– yang fokus memperhatikan sang _Guardian_.

"Menikmati pemanasannya?" Pelatih mereka U-Know baru saja masuk melewati pintu baja bersama Max.

Seperti biasa keduanya memakai stelan hitam rapi yang terlihat begitu pas di badan mereka yang tinggi dan tegap. Mereka tampak seperti dua orang agen rahasia kelas VIP, meski sebenarnya mereka memang agen rahasia, hanya saja tak ada yang tahu mereka berada di tingkat mana, lebih sekedar VIP sepertinya.

Menurut beberapa berita, U-Know adalah seorang pengendali Api sementara Max menguasai Cahaya. Hanya saja, tak satu pun dari EXO yang pernah melihat kemampuan mereka. Mereka begitu misterius. Bahkan tak satupun dari EXO yang tahu usia sebenarnya dari mereka. Luhan pernah menduga mungkin usia mereka lebih dari seratus tahun, itulah sebabnya identitas mereka begitu rahasia. Sementara Xiumin menduga U-Know dan Max bukan nama asli mereka.

Semua kini memandang U-Know yang tengah membuka secarik kertas putih kecil.

"Hari ini kalian akan berlatih dengan sedikit berbeda," Max bicara, "kami ingin melihat bagaimana kalian bertekhnik, menyusun strategi dan juga kecerdasan kalian dalam mengambil keputusan dengan cepat."

"Delapan diantara kalian akan berduel dan yang empat akan duo duel, Sehun..." U-Know menatap si _Maknae_, "...kau melawan Chanyeol."

"_MWO_?"

"Kau melawan Chanyeol," ulang U-Know seakan tak melihat raut aneh di wajah Sehun.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku angin dan dia api, angin hanya memperbesar api, bagaimana caranya aku melawan dia?" sementara Sehun keberatan Chanyeol terlihat santai.

"Dalam pertarungan, kau tidak bisa memilih lawanmu," kata-kata Max terdengar final.

Sehun merengut sementara Chanyeol tersenyum senang penuh ledekan.

"_Next_, Tao melawan Suho."

Keduanya berpandangan, kemudian saling tersenyum tipis.

"D.O melawan Kai."

"_Aniya_!" kali ini Kai yang tampak keberatan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyerang dia?"

"Aku bisa menyerangmu lebih dulu," timpal D.O santai.

U-Know tersenyum aneh dan mengangkat bahu. "_Next_... Luhan melawan Baekhyun dan terakhir Xiumin bersama Chen melawan Kris."

Tak ada tanggapan berarti.

"Lay, karena kau sama sekali bukan type petarung, kau akan membantu Kris. Latihan akan di mulai lima menit lagi, set kali ini menggunakan set B. Persiapkan diri kalian, pakai baju tempur kalian!"

"Memangnya kami punya baju tempur _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya ungkapan," jawab U-Know dengan cengirannya, membuat semua yang disana berjawdrop ria.

"Kalian bisa melakukan pertaruhan agar bisa lebih seru," saran Max, membuat kegairahan meningkat di wajah-wajah remaja itu.

U-Know kembali menggulung kertas kecil di tangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jas. "Baiklah anak-anak, selamat bersenang-senang."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"_Hyung_!" Lay melihat Tao berjalan cepat kearah Suho yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "Aku mau snack kentang, coklat dan sekotak permen setiap hari selama seminggu kalau aku menang!" Lay tersenyum mendengar Tao yang begitu polos mengajukan pertaruhannya.

"Hanya itu?" Suho mengangkat alisnya.

Detik berikutnya dengungan suara-suara penuh semangat terdengar di sekitar Lay. Lay sedang mendengarkan perdebatan D.O dan Kai tentang pertaruhan mereka saat Xiumin menyenggol bahunya dan menanyakan pertaruhan yang di inginkannya. Tak lama Kris pun berdiri disampingnya, wajah _namja_ itu terlihat tak begitu baik sementara matanya terus saja mengawasi Tao yang sedang tertawa mendengar keluhan Suho tentang waktu.

.

.

Lantai polos kabin besar itu baru saja berubah menjadi gundukan tanah berbatu dan berudara panas. Tak perlu menunggu _bell_, sebagian besar mereka telah mencari arah untuk bersembunyi hingga hanya tersisa Tao, D.O dan Kai. D.O sendiri tengah berjalan santai menjauhi keduanya, setelah berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dia berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan serius.

"Kau siap?" dia mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Kau tak ingin bersembunyi?"

D.O tertawa renyah. "Bersembunyi dari Teleporter?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba tanah di bawah Kai melesak begitu saja. Membentuk kolong segi empat dalam hingga menenggelamkan _namja_ itu sampai sebatas lehernya.

"Wooo... Kau serius mau menyerangku?" Kai tampak terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tentu."

Dan... _Grag_!

Dinding-dinding lubang itu menyempit hingga tak menyisakan celah sedikitpun. Tapi tentu saja, Kai telah pergi dari sana.

_Brugh_!

Sebuah sentakan yang cukup kuat membuat Tao terhuyung mundur kebelakang, baju bagian perutnya telah basah.

"Perhatikan musuhmu _Baby_ Panda."

Tak berapa lama, bola air sebesar bola basket meluncur cepat kearahnya.

_Stop._

_Dan semuanya berhenti. Tao memperhatikan, rupanya serangan dari D.O tak hanya mengawali pertarungannya dengan Kai tapi juga mengawali pertarungan lainnya. Tao menggeser dirinya dan..._

_Duagh_!

Bola air itu menghantam dinding baja dibelakangnya.

"Aku tak melihatmu menghindar."

"Aku tak memberimu waktu untuk melihat _Hyung_," dia kembali menghindar, namun kali ini dengan waktu yang terus berjalan.

_Namja_ itu berzig-zag untuk menghindari bola-bola air yang kian lama kian cepat. Tao mengerti bahwa dalam pertarungan ini dia hanya perlu menatap gerakan tangan dan arah mata Suho, maka dengan begitu dia akan tahu dari mana arah serangan datang.

Jadi, saat tangan Suho membentang keatas dengan segera dia menghentikan waktu...

_Bergeser dua meter kekanan, mengambil kuda-kuda dan..._

_Byarrr_!

Sebuah curahan air yang begitu besar yang bisa membuatmu pusing dan mual bila terhantamnya kini menghantam tanah tempat dimana sedetik yang lalu Tao berdiri di atasnya. Dan sebelum Suho sempat menyerangnya lagi Tao berlari cepat menerjang _namja_ itu dan menendangnya tepat di perut.

_Duagh_!

Suho terpental beberapa meter terbelakang, merintih dan terbatuk pelan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan atmosfer dalam kabin itu semakin memanas, derik api dan suara ledakan terdengar di sana-sini. Dan kini tak ada satu pun diantara kedua belas remaja itu yang tampak 'rapi'. Ujung kemeja Chen bahkan telah terbakar sementara seluruh rambut Chanyeol tersibak kebelakang terkena terjangan angin. Luka-luka kecil tak bisa dihindari, goresan tanah atau batu, lebam dan ruam, atau tubuh yang tak bisa berdiri tegak lantaran mata berkunang-kunang.

D.O lah yang tampak paling 'baik' diantara mereka. Selain serangan Xiumin yang nyasar dan membekukan sepatunya, Kai tampaknya masih enggan memberikan satu seranganpun padanya.

_JDAAARRR_!

Sebuah ledakan besar membuat Tao tersentak kaget. Ledakan itu berjarak tak jauh darinya, berasal dari sebuah batu besar yang kini hancur berantakan oleh petir dari Chen. Asap yang berkumpul membuat pandangan _namja_ panda itu sedikit kabur. Hingga... _Wuzzhhh_... angin dari Sehun –efek sisa dari serangannya pada Chanyeol– menyingkirkannya, memberikan sebuah pemandangan... itu.

Di sana, tak jauh dari Tao, dua _namja_ berguling di tanah dengan pelukan yang begitu erat. Lengan kuat Kris yang melindungi punggung dan kepala Lay terlihat begitu posesif memeluknya. Keadaan keduanya tak begitu baik, pakaian keduanya telah robek di sana-sini, membuka luka-luka goresan tanah dan batu. Pelipis Kris tampak merembeskan darah pelan sementara di lengan Lay terdapat luka robek yang cukup besar.

Tao tak mengerti dan dia merasa iri dengan kenyataan bahwa keduanya tampak begitu 'satu'. Rasa sakit di hatinya yang tak pernah bisa mereda kembali terangkat. Panas, perih dan menyesakkan. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas yang tak ada hubungannya dengan udara berdebu di sekitarnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tao mendengar Kris bicara begitu lembut.

"TAO!" Tao mendengar suara Suho yang berteriak keras sebelum tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantam dadanya dengan begitu keras.

Ternyata Suho memperingatkan akan datangnya serangan yang cukup besar. Serangan yang tak sempat Tao hindari karena kelengahannya. Dia tak siap...

Sesaat kemudian dia merasakan tubuhnya di tarik kebelakang dengan begitu kuat dan dihempaskan pada dinding baja, lalu jatuh dengan cepat menghantam bebatuan di bawahnya. Dadanya semakin sesak, darahnya seakan menyusut ke dasar perutnya, membuatnya mual dengan bau anyir darah dan kepala yang berputar cepat.

"Uhuk.. Ugh!" dia terbatuk keras, menyemburkan darah kental dan lengket ke bajunya. Tubuhnya lemas, lumpuh, tak mampu digerakkan.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa sepi, pertarungan berhenti, semua kini menatap padanya dengan pandangan ngeri. Ditengah kebingungan tentang apa yang tengah dialaminya, semuanya menjadi gelap begitu saja.

.

.

"TAAOO!" Suho berteriak ngeri, tak mempedulikan kakinya yang lebam _namja_ itu berlari cepat kearah sang Pengendali Waktu. "LAAAY! LAY! LAY BANTU DIA LAY!"

Detik berikutnya pekikan kengerian terdengar dimana-mana. Beberapa diantara mereka berjalan begitu pelan kearah Tao sementara yang lain terpaku di tempatnya, menutup mulutnya yang memekik.

"LAY! LAY!" Suho masih berteriak-teriak, menyadarkan Lay dari keterkejutan.

Sekuat tenaga, memaksakan kakinya yang kebas dan kepalanya yang berputar, Lay berlari terpincang kearah Tao dan segera menyalurkan energinya kearah mana saja.

Belum reda keterkejutan mereka akan kondisi Tao, mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh Suho yang tiba-tiba terpental jauh kebelakang dan Kris yang berdiri di samping Tao dengan tangan terkepal dan berapi. Napasnya memburu dengan wajah memerah. Terlihat marah. Sangat marah.

"Kris!" Xiumin memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?" geram sang pemilik elemen Naga, sementara Suho masih berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Kris gege, Suho _hyung_ tidak bersalah! Mereka sedang bertarung!" D.O mencoba mengingatkan Kris tentang keadaannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!" seakan tak mempedulikan ucapan siapapun, Kris berteriak. Kedua kepalan tangannya telah mengobarkan api dan di sisi lain, Suho yang telah bangkit juga tengah membuat pusaran air besar di depan dadanya.

Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga keduanya saling bersinggungan dan pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, keduanya seakan tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya yang seperti berubah menjadi batu, kemudian melangkah mundur dengan kaku seperti di tarik oleh tali yang tak terlihat.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Luhan bicara dengan nada yang bergetar,tangan kirinya terarah pada Kris yang masih berusaha memberontak sementara tangan kanannya tetap menjaga kontrol tubuh Suho.

"Lay Hentikan!" sebuah suara tegas menyeruak di tengah atmosfer penuh ketegangan itu. "Kau bisa kehabisan energimu," Leeteuk, kepala unit kesehatan datang bersama beberapa anggota timnya.

Seperti membawa oksigen kedalam kabin besar itu, kedatangan Leeteuk membuat semuanya sedikit bernapas lega, kecuali Suho dan Kris yang masih terlihat tegang dengan Luhan yang masih mengontrol tubuh mereka.

Dengan cekatan Leeteuk dan timnya segera membaringkan Tao pada _dragbar_ dan memasang alat bantu pernapasan pada _namja_ yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu, lalu membawa Tao keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dan kalian, berhentilah bertindak konyol," Leeteuk memperingatkan Kris dan Suho yang masih saja berusaha lepas dari kendali Luhan.

.

.

Tao merasakan kepalanya berputar seketika dan terasa berat saat kesadaran membawanya kembali pada realita, dia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa direkatkan dengan lem tikus super kuat.

Ruang berdominasi putih dengan sedikit biru muda itu membuat Tao mengernyit dan itu berakibat menyakitkan pada pelipis kirinya, dia meraba tempat rasa sakit itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang terasa empuk di tangan kirinya.

Masih berusaha mengenali benda apa di pelipisnya, dia meneliti ruangan itu. Sebuah lukisan taman bunga ada tepat di depannya, menjadi satu-satunya benda penghias dinding yang terlihat kosong.

Dia melihat kesamping kirinya dan cukup terkejut mendapati Suho tengah tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, posisinya tampak tidak nyaman. Dia hendak membangunkannya saat keterkejutan yang lebih besar menyapanya... Kris tidur di sisi lain Suho, di sebelah kanan tempat tidur Tao, menggenggam tangan Tao kuat-kuat hingga kini Tao sadar tentang rasa kram di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara Suho menginterupsi usaha Tao untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris.

"_Hyung_... apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Tao bingung dan apa adanya, "dan dimana ini?" dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan tempat apa ini.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Suho tertanya dengan mengangkat alisnya.

Tao menggeleng.

"Kau terkena seranganku saat berduel dan sekarang kau dirumah sakit markas."

"Aaa... aku ingat. Apa itu artinya aku kalah? Ah,sayang sekali...," gerutu Tao dengan menampilkan wajah cemberut imutnya, sedikit berharap Suho akan luluh dan memberikan apa keinginannya.

"Kurasa kau menang," ujar Suho.

"Eh?" senyum Tao sedikit merekah penuh harapan.

"Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati dan yakin tertusuk pedangmu akan terasa jauh lebih baik," ujarnya dengan sedih, lalu ditunjuknya sebuah tumpukan di atas meja di samping mereka. "Aku membelikannya setiap hari selama seminggu."

"_Mwo_? _Jinjayo_? Memangnya aku pingsan berapa lama?"

"Tiga belas hari kalau hari ini dihitung, luka di dada dan kepalamu sangat parah. Kau juga membuat Lay hampir kehabisan energinya berkali-kali."

"Maafkan aku," ujar Tao dengan sedih, dalam sekejap saja dia ingin bertemu Lay dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Bukan salahmu _Baby_ Panda. Seharusnya aku menyerang saat kau lebih siap."

Tao menggeleng keras, tidak setuju dengan kalimat Suho. "Ingat kata Max _hyung_...? Lawanmu tidak akan memberimu aba-aba sebelum menyerang, kuncinya harus selalu siap!" ujar Tao dengan menirukan gaya Max dengan begitu mirip.

"Pffttthhh... Pfftttthhhh... Hahahaha... Kau lucu sekali _Baby_ Panda... hahaha...," Suho tertawa keras.

Tao tertegun sesaat, sebelum ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" suara bass yang datar dari Kris menghentikan tawa mereka.

Dan saat itu Tao ingat, dia belum melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya mengingatkan dia kejadian sebelum dia terbaring disini."

Mendengar jawaban Suho, entah mengapaTao mendadak teringat pada apa yang dilihatnya sebelum hentaman itu mengenai dirinya.

Kris dan Lay...

Tao meringis merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" suara Kris dan Suho terdengar menyatu.

Dia menggeleng, "aku lapar _Hyung_," ujarnya beralasan karena tak mungkin baginya menceritakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Diam-diam Tao bersyukur tak ada satupun dari EXO yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran.

Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya, sesaat membuat Tao merasa lega namun sesaat kemudian dia merasakan dadanya terjepit sakit saat sendok bubur melayang di depannya.

"Makanlah," ujar Kris tenang seakan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit dalam diri Tao akibat perhatiannya yang terasa menyiksa bagi _namja_ panda itu. Tao tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, perhatian dari Kris yang membuat dadanya berdenyut makin sakit.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Kris _gege_," Tao mencoba mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Kris.

"_Aniya_. Kau harus disuapi _Baby_ Panda, Leeteuk _hyung_ bilang kau harus menjalani lima sampai enam kali lagi pengobatan dari Lay, jadi kau belum boleh banyak bergerak," ujar Suho dengan sabar dan ganti dia yang mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Tao.

Entah karena merasa lebih nyaman bersama Suho atau pada akhirnya dia menyadari keadaannya, Tao mengangguk patuh dan membuka mulutnya demi membiarkan sesuap bubur itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Suho tersenyum lembut kemudian mengaduk buburnya agar lebih menyatu dengan sayuran toppingnya. Sementara berseberangan dengan Suho, Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, menahan bara emosi dalam dirinya agar tak lepas kendali dan membakar _namja_ berelemen air itu di depan Tao.

_TBC_

Sedikit lebih panjang dari kemarin karna rifyunya juga lebih banyak. Maaf untuk Typo terutama untuk typo spasi yang hilang, spasi di keyboard Lhyn agak bandel. Makasih untuk :

Anggik, hani. azzahra. 39, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Kuroneko, Guest, Hyena, Hisayuchi, Pyolipops, Hinata Andi Mikami, Jin Ki Tao, AmaterasuUchih1, ParkSeung Ri, Shikiteito, KecoaLaut, Nezta, Viivii-ken, Lovelysoo-ie, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Halliypanda, Panda Tao, Miku, PuzZy Cat, Farahpark. elf, Kazuma B'tomat, Key Shirui Alegra tiqa, Couphie, Shinminkyuu, Black Snow, Hyun Hyun, Choi Seul Mi, TAO Bbuingbbuing, Yoonhae. elfxotics, Aetherion Vienna, Prosaicdays.

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, maaf kalo ada yang ga kecantum atau salah tulis nama. Chap depan mungkin agak lama, Lhyn dalam kondisi badan yang ga baik, Maaf.

Last.

Mind to Rifyu...?


	4. Chapter 4

Tao merasakan energi dingin masuk menembus kulit dadanya, menyusup ke dalam tulang rusuknya hingga mencapai jantungnya dan mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Meski setiap detik tubuhnya merasa lebih baik, di sisi lain dia merasa tak enak hati saat melihat Lay yang bermandi keringat di depannya, tampak sangat kelelahan.

"_Gege_, berhentilah kalau kau lelah," gumamnya lemah lantaran dia tak yakin ucapannya akan didengar.

"Sebentar lagi, Tao."

**The Time**

**Author : **Lhyn Hatake Colab with Fitri Ratnaningtyas

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Italic_ : berada dalam permainan waktu Tao, bisa karena dihentikan atau karena kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Pagi setelah berita tentang Tao yang telah sadar menyebar, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang dalam seragam musim dingin mereka. Dan sisanya datang di sore hari setelah pulang sekolah. Hal ini dilakukan karena penjenguk tidak boleh lebih dari enam orang, jadi mereka menerapkan sistem bergilir.

Diantara mereka semua, Kris dan Suho lah yang paling sering berada disisinya. Bahkan saat bukan jam jenguk sekalipun. Suho berada di sana lantaran dia merasa bersalah. Tao sudah mengatakan bahwa dialah yang bersalah dalam hal ini namun tampaknya sang _Guardian_ tak mau menyerah.

Sedangkan Kris. Tao tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia melihat dan merasakan bagaimana kecemasan terpancar dari mata _namja_ itu. Kris masih mencintainya, Tao tahu itu. Dan seakan hal itu tak cukup menyakitkan,Tao juga masih sangat mencintai _namja_ itu. Hanya saja, rasa sakit dan kecewa telah membelenggu keberaniannya kuat-kuat. Jadi sekarang Tao takut untuk memberikan hatinya lagi.

Sementara Lay, disetiap kedatangannya dia selalu datang untuk menyembuhkan Tao. Setiap sore hari dia akan datang sendirian dan menguras energinya sampai kelelahan.

"_Gege_!" Tao meraih tubuh Lay yang limbung dan membawanya untuk duduk di ranjang sakitnya. "Aku sudah bilangkan, jangan memaksakan dirimu _Ge_... Kau jadi semakin kurus setiap harinya."

"Aku tak apa Tao, tidur sebentar dan banyak makan akan segera memulihkan energiku," ujar Lay pelan, kemudian dibaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Tao, sedikit berdesakan dengan si _namja_ Panda.

"_Gomawo_ _Gege_," Tao berkata pelan.

Lay diam. Di benaknya berkelebatan berbagai persoalan yang membuat dia dan Tao terjerat dalam satu masalah yang sama. Kilas-kilas gambar yang membuatnya tahu bahwa tak satupun kata terimakasih dari Tao yang pantas di terimanya. Kesalahannya pada _namja_ itu sudah terlalu banyak.

"_Gege_ kenapa diam?" Tao menyentuh bahunya lembut.

Lay tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, bagaimana kalau setelah sembuh aku mentraktir _gege_ es krim setiap pulang sekolah?"

"Tak perlu Tao, kau harus banyak beristirahat setelah keluar dari sini," ucapan Lay terdengar sangat lembut, sangat pantas bila dia diberi gelar Umma sama seperti D.O yang pintar memasak.

"Ah... lalu apa? Apa yang _Gege_ inginkan? Katakan saja, aku akan memberikan apapun yang _Gege_ inginkan."

Kini rasanya Lay ingin menangis. Tao begitu tulus mengucapkan kata-katanya, membuat Lay merasa semakin kerdil di samping _namja_ itu. Tao yang polos, gulir waktu seakan tak pernah sanggup untuk meneteskan noda pada hatinya yang naif. Satu hal yang tak Lay miliki, satu hal yang mungkin membuat Lay merasa kalah.

_Katakan saja, aku akan memberikan apapun yang Gege inginkan..._

Kalau ada yang dia inginkan... kalau ada yang Lay inginkan itu adalah amarah Tao. Lay ingin Tao marah padanya, Tao membencinya, Tao mencacinya, Memukulinya hingga mati bila perlu, kemudian memaafkannya. Memaafkan semua kesalahannya.

"Cepatlah sembuh."

Pada akhirnya setelah jeda diam yang begitu panjang, hanya dua kata itulah yang mampu Lay ucapkan.

Lay bangun dari tidurnya di samping Tao, menatap _namja_ Panda itu, tatapan yang dibalas dengan senyum polosnya. Lay mengacak rambut Tao pelan, kemudian mengecup keningnya hati-hati.

"Saranghae," gumamnya rendah.

'_clek'_

"Hai Ta- Oh, Lay...?" Suho tampak terkejut mendapati Lay berada di atas tempat tidur Tao bersama _namja_ Panda itu.

"Ya, _Hyung_," jawab Lay pendek dan terasa agak kaku.

Suho masuk dengan keranjang buah dan kotak-kotak susu di tangannya. Sementara Suho meletakkan bawaannya di meja, Lay turun dari tempat tidur Tao dan merapikan dirinya.

"Aku akan pulang," gumam Lay.

Tao melirik Suho yang menghentikan kegiatannya saat ini, terlihat raut kecewa di wajahnya.

"_Gege_ masih lelah."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Tao. Kau beristirahatlah," Lay tersenyum lembut sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi menuju pintu.

Tao menatap Suho yang tengah mengamati punggung Lay. "Kau boleh menyusulnya _Hyung_."

Tao tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Suho sebelumnya. Dan kedekatan itu tentu saja bukan tanpa pembicaraan. Dan dari sekian banyak pembicaraan itu, Tao dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Suho, sang _Guardian_ yang tertutup akan perasaannya tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan goresan-goresan cinta pada matanya untuk sang Unicorn. Dan Tao adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membaca itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi sepertinya dia semakin menjauhiku," Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela bersalju. Kekecewaan tampak jelas di mata obsidiannya.

Tao diam menatap Suho dengan kasihan.

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana cara Kris mendapatkan perhatiannya."

Tao hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar ini. "Ehem... ummm... mungkin... kau harus banyak terluka, tapi sebaiknya jangan, terluka itu tidak enak."

Secercah senyum jahil muncul di wajah Suho. "Kau benar, mungkin lain kali aku harus berpura-pura tak melihat seranganmu."

"Ya! _Hyung_! Tak boleh begitu!"

Suho tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Tao yang dinilainya berlebihan. Tao kesal setiap kali _Hyung_ atau Dongsaengnya menggodanya, mengerjainya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana bakat di_bully_ itu begitu suka berada di dirinya, tapi kali ini, Tao bersyukur bakat itu telah membuat _Hyung_nya yang satu ini tertawa.

.

.

Kris berjalan cepat menuju koridor rumah sakit, begitu terburu. Kalau ada hal yang tak disukainya saat ini adalah melihat bagaimana kedekatan Suho dan Tao, dan setiap kali mendengar Suho mengunjungi Tao sendirian membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu hingga menjadi arang.

Kadang dia merasa kalau elemen-elemen yang ada di tubuhnya dan kesebelas saudaranya sudah disesuaikan dengan karakter masing-masing. Kris melihat contoh yang paling nyata pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum ia 'diciptakan', ia memang mempunyai karakter yang meledak-ledak, terutama jika berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Suho, si Dewa Air yang ingin sekali ia bunuh detik ini, memang selalu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih tenang. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu karena elemen air yang ia punya atau memang karakter 'manusia'-nya memang sudah tipikal 'leader' yang bisa membawa ketenangan.

Mengingat bagaimana perhatian Suho pada Baby Panda-nya membuat badannya kian memanas. Ia memang orang yang paling sulit mengontrol emosi, dan ia sangat tahu itu. Jadi, sebelum praduga dalam dirinya membakar orang lain, dia ingin memastikannya. Memastikan Suho berada pada jarak yang cukup dari Tao-nya.

Namun sesuatu yang lain menghentikannya tak jauh dari pintu yang menyembuyikan Tao di dalamnya.

"Lay!" Kris berlari kearah Lay yang bersandar pada tembok, terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Ya Tuhan_ Ge_, kontrol kekuatanmu, emosimu bisa membakar apapun. Aku sedang tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk memulihkanmu seperti biasa jika energimu habis," Kata-katanya terdengar lemah.

Kris meraih kedua lengan Lay dan membantu _namja_ itu berdiri tegak dengan begitu hati-hati, seolah jika sedikit saja ia bergerak kasar, tubuh itu akan pecah atau terluka.

"Kau juga berhentilah membagi energimu padaku," Kris mengingatkan saat dia merasakan aliran dingin di telapak tangannya yang menyentuh lengan Lay.

Kris tidak bodoh, ia tahu diantara semua saudaranya, Lay adalah _member_ yang paling lemah. Selain karena ia bukan tipe petarung yang harus selalu berada di garis aman, Lay juga _member_ yang paling banyak menggunakan energi nya untuk diberikan kepada _member_ lain. Ia selalu berkata hal yang sama, selalu mengingatkan kesebelas saudaranya untuk mengontrol energi masing-masing, tapi terkadang atau bahkan seringkali mereka –kesebelas saudaranya– selalu egois. Bertindak semaunya karena berpikir bahwa sebanyak apapun tenaga yang mereka keluarkan, atau separah apapun mereka terluka, Lay bisa membuat keadaan mereka membaik dengan cepat. Tapi kali ini, Kris baru menyadari, jika Lay terlalu banyak menggunakan elemen penyembuhnya untuk orang lain, Lay yang akan kehabisan energinya, Lay akan menjadi semakin lemah.

_Namja_ mungil itu terlihat pucat. Kris tahuLay harus bekerja semakin keras akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak Tao sadar, Kris tak lagi bisa membantu Lay, membuat sang Unicorn harus merelakan sebagian besar energinya untuk kesembuhan Tao secara total. Ini memang baru pertama kali terjadi, semenjak mereka terbangun dengan kekuatannya masing-masing. Ini adalah kecelakaan terparah sampai ada _member_ yang tidak sadarkan diri selama belasan hari, dan memang Lay selalu merasa yang paling bertanggung jawab atas keadaan semua _member_ terutama jika ada yang terluka. Ya, Unicorn ini memang tidak normal! Sama sekali tidak normal!

Lay terhunyung dan refleks Kris menarik _namja_ itu untuk semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Ia tahu Lay tidak dalam keadaan terbaiknya tetapi ia masih memberikan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa hanya untuknya. Ia tahu, bahkan mungkin bila dibandingkan dengan keadaan Tao saat ini, keadaan Lay jauh lebih parah. Secara fisik ia terlihat baik-baik saja walau lebih pucat dari biasanya, tapi apa yang Lay lakukan tadi, proses healing yang Lay salurkan padanya menjadi bukti bahwa Unicorn ini memang sedang sangat sangat lemah.

Kris dapat merasakan energi yang Lay salurkan berbeda dari biasanya. Sungguh ada perasaan sakit yang entah darimana melihat Unicorn ini muncul di hadapannya dengan keadaan lemah. Ia ingin berbuat sesuatu, sedikit saja, apapun itu untuk membalas setidaknya sepersekian persen dari apa yang sudah Lay lakukan untuknya selama ini. Jika semua orang melihat bahwa Kris yang selalu melindungi Lay, mereka semua salah. Lay yang selalu ada untuk melindungi _gege_-nya, karena tanpanya, tanpa Unicorn baik ini, mungkin Kris sudah berakhir dengan membakar dirinya di tiap sesi latihan mereka.

"Lepaskan _Gege_," ia mengucap lemah. Ia tidak membalas pelukan itu sama sekali, meskipun Lay tidak dapat membohongi diri bahwa pelukan itu membuatnya bisa beristirahat sejenak, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang _Gege_.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Itu kan yang selalu kau bilang? Lalu, bisa kah kau terapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri saat ini?"

Detik yang sama Kris menghentikan ucapannya, ia merasa tubuh mungil di pelukannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bisakah kalian berselingkuh di tempat lain, bukan di rumah sakit, tepatnya bukan di depan kamar Tao, _Ge_?"

Teleporter itu masih memegang bahu Lay erat, menjauhkannya dari Kris. Ia tahu Kai tidak bermaksud bertindak kasar apalagi dengan Lay yang notabene adalah_ Gege_ terdekat Kai setelah D.O tentu saja. Tapi perbuatannya kali ini benar-benar memicu kemarahan Kris. Ia tidak pernah suka jika Kai sudah menggunakan kekuatannya, hilang lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan atau tahu kemana ia berteleportasi. Kadang bahkan ia muncul tiba-tiba dengan membawa barang-barang aneh yang entah ia dapat dari mana sekedar untuk menakuti para _Hyung_ nya. Ia hanya tunduk pada D.O, selebihnya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ulah Evil Magnae satu ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahunya, Kai!" Kris berucap dengan suara rendah menahan api keluar dari genggaman tangannya untuk membakar satu-satunya teleporter ini. Kris tahu ia bisa diceburkan ke inti bumi oleh D.O jika sedikit saja menyakiti Kai, tapi kali ini perbuatannya benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang kedalam saja biar aku yang membawa Lay _ge_ pulang. Demi Tuhan, Tao sedang sakit_ Ge_, apa yang kau pikirkan dengan memeluk orang lain di depan kamarnya?" Kai merendahkan suaranya berharap perbincangan mereka tidak sampai terdengar oleh Baby Panda.

"Dan Demi Tuhan Kai, Lay juga sedang sak.."

"Cukup! Kalian berdua cukup!" D.O berlari menuju dua _namja_ keras kepala yang mudah sekali terpancing emosi itu. Ia sangat mengenal Kai, dan ia mengenal Kris dengan cukup baik. Uap dingin terlihat keluar setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas dan keramik terlihat retak di setiap jejak langkahnya pertanda ia sedang tidak bisa mengontrol energi nya keluar dan ini pasti terkait teleporter kesayangannya ini. D.O adalah orang yang hampir selalu paling mudah mengendalikan elemennya, sama seperti Suho, tapi selalu berbeda jika itu menyangkut tentang sang teleporter.

"YA! Kim Jongin! Jangan mengagetkanku dengan berteleport tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu kau mau kemana! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ada dimana? Dan lepaskan Lay _ge_, kau menyakitinya, _pabo_!" teriakan tertahannya berbanding terbalik dengan menarik Lay lembut ke sisinya.

"Dan kalian berdua jangan coba-coba untuk berkelahi! Ini rumah sakit! Jangan bertindak bodoh Kai, dan kau, G_e_…" D.O memberinya death-glare nya yang seolah-olah jika diartikan 'sedikit-saja-kau-melukai-Kai-detik-itu-juga-kukirim-kau-ke-neraka-_Ge_.".

D.O menatap Lay sesaat sebelum memapahnya keluar. Meski lirih, Kris masih bisa mendengar D.O berkata ; "Tao sudah hampir sembuh, tapi kenapa _Gege_ malah semakin banyak menyalurkan energinya?"

Kai mengawasi D.O dan_ Gege_ nya hingga benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia lalu menatap Kris dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Selama ini kami diam bukan karena kami tak peduli."

Kris menatap tajam pada _dongsaeng_nya itu, bukan ia membencinya, tapi ia tak suka perilakunya yang menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau aku boleh menyarankan, jauhi Lay, dia masih punya kami untuk memperhatikannya. Kalau kau tak ingin benar-benar kehilangan Tao jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatianmu dari dia. **Atau**," Kai menekankan kata-katanya, "jangan menyalahkan Suho _hyung_ kalau Tao _gege_ benar-benar tak melihatmu lagi. Ikatan itu... mungkin saja bisa tertukar."

Kai menghilang setelah mengatakan kata-katanya sementara Kris terdiam dengan kata-kata Kai yang bergaung di kepalanya.

Benar-benar kehilangan Tao...

.

.

"Hei babe?" Kai muncul mendadak dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang D.O yang sedang duduk melamun di kamar mereka.

"ASTAGA KAI! KAU TIDAK BISA BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ORANG NORMAL SEKALI SAJA? JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA BEGITU SEPERTI HANTU!" D.O berteriak histeris sambil memukuli teleporter tersayangnya itu.

"YA! APPOOOO! Ini bahkan tidak lebih buruk darimu yang membangunkan ku tiap pagi dengan cara menenggelamkan tempat tidur ini ke dalam tanah, _Hyung_!" Kai meringis kesakitan mengusap-usap lengannya yang dipukuli D.O dengan brutal.

"Itu satu-satunya cara untuk membangunkanmu!" ia menatap Kai yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Hhh, D.O kembali duduk di samping Kai dan membantu mengelus lengannya. Ia tidak pernah tega jika melihat Kai kesakitan atau apapun terjadi dengannya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang melamun."

"Mengenai Lay_ ge_?" Kai mengamati raut wajah D.O, Ia pun duduk mendekat dan mendekapnya lembut.

"Semuanya. Tao, Lay _ge_, Kris _ge_, Suho _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berempat," D.O menutup matanya, lelah. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah umma di antara mereka. Ia akan menjadi _member_ yang paling _freaked-out_ jika salah satu dari kesebelas saudaranya terkena masalah apapun itu.

"Kau tahu dengan baik karakter mereka. Lay_ gege_, Kris _gege_, dan Suho _hyung_ sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, dan Tao _gege_? Kurasa ia bukan lagi tipe anak-anak yang mudah meledak-ledak. Masalah mereka hanya mereka yang paling tahu solusi terbaiknya. Sekarang kita semua harus fokus untuk kesembuhan Tao _gege_"

Ya, teleporter satu ini benar. Saat ini mereka hanya bisa percaya, bahwa keempat orang itu bukan lagi anak-anak yang tidak dapat mengambil keputusan.

D.O tersenyum tipis, "lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kris_ ge_?"

"Apa? Memangnya aku bicara apa?" Kai mengelak dengan tak meyakinkan.

"Ishhh... kau pasti terlalu keras padanya kan? Jangan menekannya, dia sudah cukup tertekan dengan semua ini."

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, cuma bilang 'mungkin saja ikatannya bisa tertukar'"

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan! Mana mungkin ikatannya tertukar!" D.O bangkit mendadak dan menatap Kai tajam, untuk sesaat Kai yakin lantai di kamarnya bergetar. Melihat mata kekasihnya yang menyala-nyala Kai menciut juga.

"Akukan cuma bilang 'mungkin'" dia mencicit, "lagipula mereka terlalu berlama-lama dengan masalah ini, Kris _ge_-Lay _ge_-Kris _ge_-Tao _ge_-Lay_ge_-Tao _ge_ dan sekarang Suho _hyung_ malah ikut-ikutan, aku jadi ikut pusing!"

Pandangan D.O melembut padanya,diusapnya pundak _namja_ itu berusaha menenangkan. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang terlalu mencemaskan keempat saudaranya. D.O memang tahu dan diantara semua orang, D.O lah yang paling tahu siapa Kai. Dibalik sikapnya yang sering kali jahil, yang suka seenaknya dan tak terkendali, Kai memikirkan mereka, memikirkan saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

"_...Tao gege benar-benar tak melihatmu lagi. Ikatan itu... mungkin saja bisa tertukar."_

Ucapan Kai masih bergema dalam kepala Kris, membuat _namja_ tinggi itu masih berdiam kaku di depan pintu ruangan Tao. Lirih, terdengar tawa Tao yang diiringi suara rendah Suho. Si Dewa Air ada di dalam bersama Sang Pengendali Waktu. Dan bayangan Tao melupakannya, kemudian mengalihkan hatinya pada Suho membuat tubuhnya beku. Tiba-tiba saja udara berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan bayangan senyum Lay tak lagi menenangkan.

Kris membuka pintu sedikit dan suara ceria Tao terdengar...

"...benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau yang seperti itu bisa terjadi."

"Tentu saja bohong," Suho menjawab cepat dan selanjutnya _namja_ itu tertawa keras.

"Ya! _Hyung_... kenapa kau begitu... ishh..."

"Haha... ya Tuhan Tao... sekarang aku baru tahu kenapa Sehun, Kai dan yang lain suka sekali menjahilimu, kau memang menyenangkan untuk dijahili," Suho masih tertawa, Kris tak suka ini. Suho tak pernah tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya, dan saat Sang _Guardian_ menunjukan hal seperti ini, tak seharusnya orang yang bersamanya di dalam sana adalah Tao.

"_Hyuuungg_... jangan menjahiliku, itu menyebalkan tahu... kenapa kau menjahiliku? Kenapa yang lain suka menjahiliku?" Tao merajuk, Kris tersenyum membayangkan wajah imut dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut. Tapi senyum itu segera lenyap saat menyadari di dalam sana Tao bersama Suho.

"Kurasa..." suara Suho kembali kalem seperti biasa, "alasan yang sama kenapa Kris dan mungkin juga aku, ingin sekali selalu melindungimu."

"Kenapa?"

Kris menutup pintunya. Entah kenapa rasanya dia tak ingin –sangat tidak ingin– mendengar alasan Suho begitu ingin selalu melindungi Tao. Meski tanpa mendengarnyapun Kris telah tahu.

Kris menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Mencoba mengontrol emosi. Dia pun mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya dan masuk...

_TBC_

Udah lebih panjangkan? Hehe... makasih ama fitri ratnaningtyas yang bikin Chap ini jadi lebih panjang. Untuk Scene disini keknya alurnya bakal lambat ya... coz chap depan masih ngelanjutin Scene Kris ngejenguk Tao. Maaf banyak Typo... Lhyn ga sempet edit...

Maaf buat apdet Lama... dan makasih buat :

KecoaLaut, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Anggik, puzZy cat, AmaterasuUchih1, blue minra, trilililili, Hisayuchi, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, KyuKi Yanagishita, Park Ri Yeon, Aetherion Vienna, Guest, Key shirui Alegra tiqa, Park Seung Ri, Viivii-ken, Nezta, lovelySoo-ie, choi seul mi, Miku, ShikiTeito, Taozi-umma, yoonhae . elfxotics, Zhii g' Log-in, Ciezie, naie, reader kece, Guest, Jin Ki Tao, golden13, halliypanda, DevilFujoshi, hyun hyun, amadorie, Kazuma B'tomat.

Mau lanjut..? rifyu dulu... *gaya pak Oga


	5. Chapter 5

"Ikatan itu tak pernah kami rencanakan, sama seperti kami tak pernah merencanakan kekuatan yang mana untuk siapa. Elemen itu memilih sendiri kepada siapa dia akan menyerahkan kekuatannya. Dan ikatan itu, muncul dari keterikatan elemen-elemen dalam diri kalian. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu siapa terikat pada yang mana kecuali diri kalian sendiri."

Kris mengingat kata-kata Lee Sungmin saat pertama kali mereka mengadukan tentang keanehan dalam diri mereka. Kemudian kata-kata Kai kembali bergema dalam otaknya. Ikatan itu tertukar... ikatan yang tertukar... bisakah ikatan itu tertukar? Bagaimana bila ikatannya memang tertukar, lalu dia dan Tao ternyata...

**The Time**

**Author : **Lhyn Hatake

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Italic_ : berada dalam permainan waktu Tao, bisa karena dihentikan atau karena kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Baru selangkah Kris melewati ambang pintu, ada ganjalan ragu yang membuatnya enggan masuk lebih dalam. Kris menarik napas, lalu menatap dua orang yang memandangnyapenuh tanya, diapun tersenyum dan berbalik pergi. Dia harus menemui seseorang, harus memastikan sesuatu.

Enggan berjalan lama, Kris mengangkat kakinya lima puluh centi dari tanah dan melesat cepat meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit. Melewati lorong-lorong markas besar itu hingga akhirnya tiba di sayap utara lantai dua markas dan berdiri di depan pintu baja bercat putih dengan tiga garis pink yang melintang di tengah pintu.

Kris memencet bellnya, hingga suara dari interkom menjawabnya dengan terkejut.

"Kris?"

Dan pintupun terbuka. Pertama kali Kris memasuki ruangan itu adalah dua tahun yang lalu bersama kesebelas saudaranya. Dulu ruangan itu bernuansa pink, banyak pernak-pernik pink yang tak wajar dengan keberadaannya di sebuah markas militer. Boneka kelinci, tirai-tirai kerang, hingga mug-mug kecil. Dan sekarang pun masih sama. Pink.

Lee Sungmin, ahli psikologi di markas besar ini. Dia seorang _namja_ yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu pada seekor kelinci putih yang begitu imut, mungil dan lembut. _Namja_ itu kini duduk di balik meja bercat pinknya, tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Sungmin adalah favorit semua orang, selain berwajah imut yang sangat menarik perhatian, sikap lembut yang sangat menyenangkan, dia juga seorang psikolog handal yang ahli memecahkan masalah.

Terutama masalah cinta.

Percayalah, sembilan dari sepuluh orang yang bekerja di kemiliteran tak pernah ahli dalam hal yang satu ini.

"Kris, bagaimana kabar Tao?"

"Semakin baik, terutama sejak _hyung_ datang membawakannya coklat," jawab Kris, tanpa dipersilahkan dia dudukdi depan Sungmin.

"Baguslah, aku membuat sendiri coklat itu," Kris tak akan meragukan kalimat Sungmin yang ini, "jadi, apa ada yang mengganggumu? Kau adalah EXO yang paling kutunggu kedatangannya, yang lain sudah datang paling sedikit sepuluh kali sejak dua tahun yang lalu," Kris juga tak akan meragukan yang ini.

Kris yakin, tak perlu punya masalah untuk punya alasan menemui Sungmin,bahkan dia yakin, bila tak ada Kyuhyun yang selalu memperlihatkan tatapan mengancamnya, hampir setiap hari orang-orang akan datang menemuinya.

"_Hyung_, tentang ikatan itu... apakah bisa tertukar?" Kris memulai dan dia tak suka basa-basi.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Tertukar? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Mungkinkan sebenarnya aku tidak terikat denganTao dan terikat dengan yang lain tapi karena suatu hal kami tertukar, ikatan itu tertukar?" ujar Kris jujur, dia percaya pada Sungmin, sama percayanya seperti seluruh markas pada _namja_ imut ini.

"Sepertinya Tao punya kekuatan lain selain mengendalikan waktu, _ne_?" dia menatap Kris dengan teduh, menenangkan.

Kris diam.

"Kau sangat putus asa, sangat takut dan –tidak, jangan yang ini– jangan meragukan dirimu sendiri Kris. Krisie, seperti yang aku katakan dulu, ikatan itu tak pernah kami rencanakan dan ikatan itu, muncul dari keterikatan elemen-elemen dalam diri kalian. Jadi siapa yang bisa memastikan ikatan itu tertukar atau memang telah benar selain diri kalian sendiri?"

"Tapi _hyung_... kenapa aku merasa—"

"Menyukai keduanya? Tidak Krisie, itu tidak benar, ada satu perasaan yang menipumu," ujar Sungmin, menjelaskan dengan kalem.

Melihat ekspresi Kris, Sungmin menghela napas.

"Baiklah... akan aku ceritakan sesuatu, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, U-know dan Max akan mengamuk padaku kalau mereka tahu aku menceritakannya padamu."

Kris mengangkat alis, Sungmin berkata seakan tak pernah ada Kyuhyun yang mengerikan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan Sungmin menghela napas lagi, lalu menatap sesuatu –entah apa itu– di belakang Kris.

"U-know dan Max adalah satu-satunya _sunbae_ kalian, tapi mereka tidak diciptakan hanya berdua—"

"Apa?" Kris tersentak, ini fakta yang baru diketahuinya. "Mereka juga—"

"Bertiga," potong Sungmin, "Im Yoona, ada diantara mereka."

"Dia _yeoja_?"

"_Ne_. Dia _yeoja_. Dan ikatan itu bukan pertama kali muncul pada kalian. Kau mungkin beruntung, ada saudara-saudaramu disekelilingmu. Saat U-Know mengalami ini, dia sendirian. Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila ada seorang _yeoja_ dan seorang _namja_ yang berada sama dekatnya denganmu, tapi kau malah tertarik pada sang _namja_? U-Know merasa seharusnya dia tertarik pada Yoona, tetapi elemennya berpikiran lain, elemen itu justru memilih Max."

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Sungmin bercerita, dia menatap Kris.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Kris menggeleng,

"_Yeoja_ itu? Dia pergi. Umm... situasinya agak rumit, saat itu mungkin Max merasa berada di tengah antara _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang saling mencintai jadi dia memilih pergi. Dia mengambil misi solo ke Jepang. Lalu... kepergian Max berdampak sangat besar pada U-Know, jadi Yoona pun memutuskan untuk mengambil misi solo juga. Sayangnya... kalau Max berhasil dalam misinya, Yoona tidak."

"Apa yang terjadi pada _yeoja_ itu?" Kris bertanya terlalu cepat.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, itu rahasia pemerintahan Korea Selatan."

"Apa kekuatan _yeoja_ itu?"

"Telepati, sama seperti Luhan. Sedangkan U-Know Api dan Max cahaya, sama seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa maksudnya, mungkin kau bisa belajar dari mereka."

"_Hyung_, kalau seorang _yeoja_ bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu... kenapa kami berdua belas—"

"Semuanya _namja_? Prospek kalian sangat panjang. Apa kalian pikir kalian diambil secara asal? Kyuhyun harus meneliti jutaan DNA anak-anak diseluruh Korea Selatan sebelum menemukan enam _namja_, dan dia telah meneliti jutaan lain untuk mencari enam _yeoja_. Tapi faktanya, tak satupun _yeoja_ yang DNAnya cocok, bahkan saat Kyuhyun mencari _yeoja_ dari China, pada akhirnya dia malah menemukan enam _namja_ lain yang DNAnya cocok disana. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, dua diantaranya masih keturunan Korea Selatan. Kurasa kau tahu siapa-siapa saja yang kumaksud."

Kris mengangguk. Dia, Tao, Lay, dan Luhan adalah anak-anak China sedangkan Chen dan Xiumin berdarah Korea meski menurut ingatan masa kecil mereka, keduanya dibesarkan di China. "Lalu _hyung_... kalau enam diantara kami diciptakan lebih dulu dan yang lain menyusul, kenapa enam yang pertama tidak terikat dengan enam yang lain? Sehun dan Luhan mungkin sesuai, tapi Kai dan D.O, lalu Chen dan Xiumin, juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

"Sejak awal sudah kukatakan, ikatan itu bukan kami atau kalian yang menentukan, tapi elemen dalam diri kalian. Dengar Kris, kau tidak bisa dibilang berwatak keras bila dibandingkan dengan U-Know. Tapi sekeras apapun U-Know menolak ikatannya dengan Max dulu, pada akhirnya ikatan itu tetap menang. Dan jelas! Tidak ada istilah tertukar di dalamnya."

Kris menghela napas lega, namun sesaat kemudian dia jadi merasa bodoh telah mengkhawatirkan ucapan Kai. "Tapi _hyung_, ikatan itu... apa bisa putus?"

Sungmin tersenyum, senyum yang menenangkan. "Perasaan kalian bukan hanya antara dua hati, tapi juga antara dua elemen yang saling mengikat. Saat ini, hati Tao mungkin menolakmu, tapi selamanya ikatan elemen kalian tetap ada. Yang Tao butuhkan hanya usahamu untuk meyakinkan hatinya

"Kalian sudah selesai? Aku sudah lapar!"

Kris melonjak saat mendengar suara di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didada, menatapnya dengan mengerikan. Kris ingin bertanya sejak kapan dia berada disana, tapi suaranya tercekat entah oleh kekuatan apa ditenggorokannya.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang Ahli Genetika milik pemerintah Konoha, seorang jenius hebat, wajahnya tampan dengan aroganisme yang mampu mengancam siapa saja.

"Dia tak semengerikan kelihatannya," ujar Sungmin pelan, seakan tahu isi pikiran Kris, "tapi sebaiknya aku pergi, dia akan benar-benar jadi mengerikan kalau kelaparan."

Melepaskan jas kerjanya, Sungmin berjalan riang kearah Kyuhyun dan keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Kris lagi. Tapi Kris tak peduli, dia telah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Dan dia bisa menemui Tao dengan tenang.

.

.

Tao menatap bingung pada Kris yang tak mengatakan apapun sejak dia datang. Sejak kedatangannya, _namja_ tinggi itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan tak lagi bergerak. Sesekali _namja_ itu memang mengarahkan matanya pada Suho dengan pandangan menusuk, tapi selebihnya dia hanya diam.

"Dia membenciku," Suho berbisik pelan ditelinga Tao.

Tao menatap Suho serius kemudian balas berbisik, "jangan bicara seperti itu _Hyung_, Kris _gege_ tak mungkin membenci Suho _hyung_."

"Mungkin saja, kurasa dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk itu."

Tao mengernyit. Alasan kuat? Dia rasa alasan sekuat apapun tak akan cukup untuk membuat Kris membenci seorang sebaik Suho. Kecuali kalau alasan itu menyangkut...

"Apa Kris _ge_ tahu kalau _hyung_ mencintai Lay _ge_?"

Suho mendesis, tak puas dengan pemikiran Tao. "Ini bukan soal Lay, tapi Kau."

"Aku? Tapi–"

"Tao," suara berat Kris tiba-tiba saja memenuhi udara, membuat Tao dan Suho sama-sama sedikit melonjak kaget. Keduanya pun berusaha bersikap normal, seakan sebelumnya tidak sedang membicarakan si pembuat suara.

Meski begitu, Tao bisa melihat tatapan dingin Kris yang tertuju pada Suho. Rasanya tidak aneh kalo Suho berpendapat Kris membenci dirinya. Tatapan dingin dan beramarah itu tampak sangat jelas di sana.

"_Ne_, _Ge_."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, berdua denganmu," Kris memberikan pandangan yang tak lazim pada Suho.

Dan sebelum Tao sempat menjawab Suho telah terlebih dulu berkata, "Baiklah, sepertinya lebih baik aku keluar."

"Tapi _Hyung_—"

"Kris akan menjagamu dengan baik, sampai jumpa."

Tao menatap punggung Suho dalam diam. Kris akan menjaganya dengan baik. Ya. Itu benar. Lebih baik dari siapapun,tak perlu diragukan. Dan seharusnya, untuk sekian lama, Tao tak perlu merasa takut lagi untuk menghadapi _namja_ tinggi itu. Semua rasa sakit dan kecewa sudah didapatkannya kan?

Jadi...

Apa lagi yang mesti ditakuti? Kris akan menjaganya dan Kris tidak bisa lagi mengecewakannya, semua rasa kecewa yang seharusnya bisa Kris berikan telah Tao rasakan. Benarkan? Kris tidak bisa lagi melakukan apapun, satu hal punyang bisa membuat Tao merasakan sakit didadanya, begitukan seharusnya?

Tao begitu hapal dengan raut wajah itu, keseriusan dalam matanya, ketegasan dalam garis wajahnya. Dan kali ini... Tao memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya... menatap iris itu.

Kris duduk di ujung tempat tidur Tao, mengatur napas dan merilekskan dirinya.

—

"Tadi aku sudah menemui Leeteuk _hyung_, dia bilang kau boleh pulang besok." Ujar Kris agak kaku dan –Tao hampir terkikik melihat ini– cemberut mengingat alasan Tao ingin pulang cepat.

Dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol datang bersama Sehun dan sepertinya kedua _namja_ itu telah merindukan saat-saat untuk menjahili Tao. Emosi Tao dalam keadaan buruk belakangan ini, dia berubah dingin –Kris tak menyangkal kalau itu adalah kesalahannya– dan itu membuat siapapun enggan untuk mengganggunya. Tapi setelah sadar dari komanya Tao terlihat lebih ceria meski tak bisa dikatakan kembali seperti dulu –Kris tak mau mengakuinya– tapi sedikit banyak ini efek dari kehadiran Suho yang sering menemaninya.

Melihat Tao yang sudah lebih banyak tersenyum lagi, Sehun langsung saja menunjukkan sisi evilnya dengan menceritakan tentang hantu rumah sakit. Gabungan api dan angin dari Chanyeol dan Sehun membuat suasana ruang rawat Tao benar-benar jadi menyeramkan saat itu. Kris tak menyangkal, saat dia baru datang bulu kuduknya langsung meremang merasakan angin dingin dari Sehun saat itu.

Tao sangat takut hantu. Pernah suatu kali Luhan yang sedang menonton tivi menerbangkan segelas orange juice dari dapur,Tao yang melihat orange juice melayang-layang melintasi dapur langsung menjerit ketakutan membuat geger seisi _dorm_. Di lain waktu Kai pernah muncul tiba-tiba di depan mereka semua dengan mengenakan kostum sadako, dua detik setelahnya Tao pingsan.

Dan saat itu, mendengar cerita hantu yang didramatisir dengan api dan angin sangat ampuh membuat Tao ketakutan setengah mati dan terisak memeluk bantalnya minta pulang kerumah sambil terus mengucapkan 'aku tak mau lagi sendirian dirumah sakit, aku mau pulang.".

Sebenarnya Kris miris dan ingin sekali protes saat Tao mengatakan hal itu karena bagaimanapun juga Tao tidak pernah sendirian dirumah sakit. Kris selalu ada disana, mengawasinya, menjaganya, melindunginya.

Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol... keduanya meratap pada Kris saat Kris mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Baekhyun akan tahu hukuman apa yang paling pantas untuk mereka.

—

Mendengar kabar dari Kris, Tao tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Melihat reaksi Tao yang bisa dibilang datar, Kris menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Tao," Kris memulai lagi. Kali ini ditatapnya mata hitam sang Panda dengan lebih intens, raut wajahnya berubah lebih muram dan diapun berkata, "Sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, sebelum kau terkena serangan Suho... apa yang membuatmu kehilangan fokus?"

Kris bisa melihat keterkejutan dimata itu sebelum dia memalingkan pandangannya. "itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya lelah."

"Tao, jangan berbohong," Kris mendesak, ada letupan-letupan keingintahuan dalam benaknya. Tentang Tao, tentang perasaan _namja_ yang dicintainya. Mungkin dia salah, tapi dia berharap hal-hal seperti yang dicemaskannya bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat Tao semakin jauh darinya.

Tapi Tao diam, ada bayangan kecewa dalam wajahnya. Kris hanya ingin paham, Kris hanya ingin mengerti apapun tentang perasaan _namja_ didepannya. Meski mungkin dia tak akan mengerti bagaimana kejadian-kejadian seperti itu bisa melukai Tao.

"Kau melihatku? Kau melihat aku dan Lay kan? Dalam video evaluasi aku melihatnya, Tao katakan apa semua itu juga melukaimu?"

"_Gege_ itu tidak—"

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Jangan berbohong dan membuatku menyesal... kau hanya menyiksaku kau tahu? Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan, menangis kalau kau ingin menangis. Jangan hanya diam Tao, kau boleh memarahiku, kau boleh menghajarku kalau aku menyakitimu—"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Tak ada yang perlu kukatakan, semuanya sudah cukup jelas untukku," gumam Tao pelan seakan dia takut seekor siput akan keluar dari mulutnya bila dia bicara keras-keras.

"Tao mengertilah, aku hanya mencoba melindunginya. Arena pertarungan bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya."

"Aku tahu, Lay _gege_ lebih membutuhkan Kris _gege_ dari pada aku, untuk itu tak ada gunanya aku bicara!"

"Aku juga melindungimu! Karena alasan lain aku juga tak bisa membiarkanmu. Aku tahu kau kuat, kau bisa mempertahankan diri dengan pedangmu tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa membiarkanmu karena aku mencintaimu!"

"_GEGE_ HENTIKAN!" teriak Tao. "Itu tidak akan merubah apapun, apapun yang kukatakan apapun yang kutangisi, itu tidak akan merubah masa lalukan?"

Kris terdiam menatap miris pada Tao yang memalingkan wajahnya. Terdengar isakan pelam yang membuat Kris merasakan sensasi sebuah parutan yang menggesek-gesek dadanya dengan kasar. Timbul keinginan untuk merangsek maju dan mendekap tubuh itu erat-erat. Tapi, ingatan dia tentang Tao yang akan menghentikan waktu demi bisa pergi menjauh darinya membuat dia menahan keinginan itu kuat-kuat.

Kris menunduk, memejamkan mata kemudian mengatur napasnya. Berharap rasa perih di dadanya akan berkurang bila dia melakukan itu, meski nyatanya sama saja, tak berkurang sedikitpun. Tak ingin semakin menekan Tao, dia sedikit menjauh. Tak sampai keluar dari ruangan, hanya sampai di sudut jendela hingga dia bisa menatap hamparan karpet abu-abu yang menyelimuti bumi. Langit abu-abu. Saljupun menjadi abu-abu.

Kris mencoba melihat melalui sudut matanya, Tao yang masih membuang wajahnya dari Kris dengan jari-jariyang saling meremas. Wajahnya sedih, ketakutan dan kecemasan terpancar dari garis wajahnya.

Kris masih mengamati Tao dalam diam saat _namja_ Panda itu meraih sebuah buku dari meja di sampingnya, lalu tenggelam membacanya.

Kris tak ingin banyak berpikir, berpikir normal manjadi hal yang sulit akhir-akhir ini untuknya hingga setiap kali berpikir, hanya pemikiran-pemikiran tak wajar yang berkelebatan. Entah bagaimana cara yang benar dia menjelaskannya, setiap kali dia menjelaskan tentang perasaannya, Tao akan menangis.

Entah bagaimana cara dia bisa memberi tahu bahwa Tao dan Lay jelas menempati sisi yang berbeda dalam hatinya. Lay... dalam hal ini mungkin bisa disebut sebagai saudara yang paling ditakutinya. Dia takut melihat Lay yang sendirian, takut melihat Lay terluka, hingga melihat _namja_ itu berdiri di sampingnya selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang. Sementara Tao, sudah jelas siapa _namja_ itu untuknya. Tao adalah hidupnya.

Keduanya masih terdiam hingga rona hitam kini menghiasi langit dan salju putih di tempatnya berpijak. Dan Tao masih membaca buku itu tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kris, atau bahkan–mungkin– menganggap Kris tak ada disana.

Hal seperti ini –dianggap seakan tak ada– bukan lagi hal asing untuknya. Tao telah mengajarkan segalanya padanya, entah cinta entah sakit, dan dianggap tak ada termasuk dalam kolom rasa sakit yang Tao ajarkan padanya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Kris mencoba bicara.

Tao menggeleng, kemudian kembali membaca.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Ini? Suho _hyung_ yang membawanya, katanya agar aku tak bosan."

Kris merasa mual saat Tao mengatakannya dengan nada yang lebih berwarna. "Itu... novel fiksi?"

"_Ne_," Tao melirik nama pengarangnya yang tercetak dengan tinta emas, "Pengarangnya sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dia tulis. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi luka di dadaku akan nyeri setiap kali tertawa tertalu keras."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menggambarkan rasa sakit hati itu seperti sesak napas dan tercengkram di bagian dada. padahal seharusnya seperti dihadapkan pada seribu pintu yang menyembunyikan satu jalan keluar, lalu saat dia mencoba membuka satu pintunya dia akan mendapatkan dinding dibalik pintu itu, lalu mencoba lagi dan mendapatkan dinding lagi, mencoba lagi dan mendapatkan dinding lagi sampai dia merasakan kekecewaan dan keputusasaan saat mencobanya lagi, tapi tak bisa berhenti untuk mencobanya lagi, hingga kekecewaan dan keputusasaan itu semakin menumpuk dan menumpuk, kemudian dia mulai takut untuk membuka pintu yang manapun, tapi tetap tak bisa berhenti hingga—"

"Hentikan!" Kris hampir bisa dikatakan berteriak, napasnya tercekat dan semakin tercekat di setiap kata yang Tao keluarkan. "Itu— itu yang kau rasakan kan?"

Tao mengerut melihat ekspresi Kris. "_Gege_ aku... maaf aku tak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu aku telah mengecewakanmu, melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Tapi kau juga harus tahu... seribu pintu itu... bukan hanya kau yang menghadapinya karena aku juga dihadapkan pada hal yang sama... satu pintu maafmu yang akan terus aku cari, tak peduli seberapa banyak kekecewaan dan keputusasaan yang aku dapat, tak peduli seberapa besar ketakutan yang harus aku hadapi, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menemukannya. Bahkan bila ikatan itu benar tertukar... aku tak peduli, aku mencintaimu... selamanya."

Tao diam. Entah kenapa kali ini rasanya sulit untuk mengabaikan nada kesakitan dalam suara Kris. Kris menyesalinya... dan merasakan hal yang sama? membayangkan keputusasaan telah menyerang Kris yang tangguh membuat suara Tao tercekat di dadanya. Kenapa Kris tak juga menyadarinya, dia tak perlu berputus asa menjelaskan semuanya pada Tao, dia hanya perlu menerima bahwa Tao telah mengetahui segalanya dan –meski sangat sakit– dia ingin Kris bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bersama Lay. Rasa panas merambat cepat di wajah Tao saat dia memikirkan Kris dan Lay, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan air matanya dari mata tajam sang Naga.

"Aku menyesalinya... sangat..." suaranya sangat dalam, seakan sesuai dengan kalimat verbalnya, suara itu penuh penyesalan. Dan gerakan lembut jemari Kris yang menghapus air matanya, sama sekali tak bisa Tao tolak.

"Dia mencintaimu," Tao mencoba memalingkan wajahnya lagi, menghindari iris tajam si Naga.

Tapi Kris menahan rahangnya. Keterkejutan tampil diwajah tampannya. "Kau... menyelidikinya sampai akhir rupanya, " gumam Kris sedih.

"Aku tak mau menyakitinya, aku tak mungkin menyakiti dia yang tanpanya aku pasti telah terkubur jauh dalam tanah," ujar Tao, kali ini Kris tak bisa mencegah _namja_ Panda itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau membuatnya sedih dengan semua ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan membaik, _Gege_ akan bersama dia dan menganggapku masa lalu, lalu kita akan sama-sama bahagia," Tao masih menunduk saat mengatakannya, tak mungkin dia membiarkan Kris melihat kesedihan dalam wajahnya saat mengucapkan ini.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan? Aku mencintaimu selamanya, bahkan bila kau memberiku waktu seribu tahun..."

"..."

"Dan kau mencintaiku."

Tao mengangkat wajah, dan seketika jantungnya terasa berhenti berdeta k saat matanya bertemu iris sang Naga yang seakan berusaha mendakwanya. "Aku tidak—"

"Latih dulu matamu sebelum berbohong!"

Tao memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tetes-tetes bening meluncur jatuh begitu saja. Kenapa jadi begitu sakit? Kenapa jadi begitu sulit? Sejak awal Tao memang tak pernah yakin untuk mengakhiri ikatannya dengan Kris, dia mencintai _namja_ itu, sangat, sangat dan sangat. Tao tak tahu, mungkin emosi lah yang membuatnya melontarkan keputusan itu, mungkin juga rasa kecewa dan sakitlah yang mendorongnya, atau...

-sedikit sekali, tapi ada-

Dia ingin kedua _gege_nya bahagia tanpa memikirkannya.

Tao baru membuka matanya saat wajah Kris telah begitu dekat dengannya, dan tanpa perlu menunggu sedetik, bibir keduanya telah saling menempelkan kelembutannya.

Tao tersentak, jantungnya seakan melompat terjun kedasar perutnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi mual. Pikirannya hilang fokus, entah apa,entah bagaimana, hanya satu yang berkelebatan mengisi dirinya... agar semua ini tak pernah berhenti, jangan berakhir.

"Eemmpphh," Tao menikmati bagaimana Kris melumat bibirnya.

Terkesan gugup, terkesan takut dan terburu-buru, namun tidak menghilangkan kelembutan dan kerinduan dalam setiap cumbuannya. Tao melenguh lagi saat Kris menyusupkan lidahnya dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan takut melakukan sedikitpun kesalahan, takut Tao akan menghentikan waktu dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi karena –entah bagaimana– Tao yakin dia akan mati kalau Kris menghentikan cumbuannya.

Tao menikmatinya dan Kris mulai menyadari itu, membangkitkan kepercayaan diri dalam jiwa sang naga. Mencumbu Tao, menghiasi malam dengan gairah telah menjadi rutinitasnya dulu sebelum Tao memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ikatan mereka. Dan dia sangat merindukan malam-malam itu.

_TBC_

Okeh! Ini udah cukup anjang. Jauh lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya dan awas kalo ada yang mengeluh kependekan atau jadi bosen karna kepanjangan *asahgolok* #Author PMS.

And...

Ada yang mau NC?

Give Thanks to :

Allah, my mom, my dad, my *dibekep*, AmaterasuUchih1, Trilililililili, Diitactorlove, Song min ah, Call me maybe, Blue Minra, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, Just call me guest, BlackWhite28 (3x), Nazta, ShikiTeito, Kazuma B'tomat, Shinminkyuu, Lovelysoo-ie, ZoeKyu, Jin Ki Tao, ViiVii-ken, KecoaLaut, Couphie, Choi Seul mi, JK0603,Anggik, Park Ri yeol, Key Shirui Alegra tiga, Kim Hanny, Naie, Deer Lu, Taozi-Umma, Miku, Halliypanda, Xingyeolyeol (4x), Puzzy Cat, Vickykezi23, Myjongie, Hisayuchi, Amadorie, Minerva Huang, Aetherion Vienna, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, XiaoMey, hyun hyun, golden 13, Angga said.

.

Mind to rifyu ?


	6. Chapter 6

Saat segalanya terasa sempurna, Kris tersenyum. Kesempurnaan yang hanya bisa dia dapat saat Tao bersamanya. Dan ketika tiba-tiba kesempurnaan itu hancur...

Krispun hancur bersamanya.

**The Time**

**Author : **Lhyn Hatake

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Italic_ : berada dalam permainan waktu Tao, bisa karena dihentikan atau karena kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi indah yang membuat Kris takut terbangun dan terlempar kembali pada kenyataan bahwa Tao masih begitu gigih menolaknya. Mimpi indah yang tak ingin Kris jumpai ujungnya.

Tao masih mendesah di bawahnya, matanya terpejam, bibirnya terbuka tipis menampilkan gigi-giginya yang saling bergesekan rapat. _Namja_ itu menahan nikmat dan Kris senang mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu.

Dia terus menciumi setiap detail tubuh Tao, mengecup dan menyesapinya dengan nikmat. Candunya yang begitu indah. Kening, hidung, pipi, bibir, leher dan terus kebawah, Kris senang menyusurinya dan bangga dapat berkarya di lekuk tubuh mulus itu. Tak dapat lagi dia katakan seberapa senangnya dia ketika melihat Tao menikmatinya.

Kegairahannya muncul perlahan. Berawal dari rindu yang tak terbendung dan kini menjadi dorongan besar yang tak mampu Kris hentikan. Dia ingin terus menyentuh tubuh itu. Dan memilikinya. Menyempurnakan detak jantungnya yang kian menggila. Kris tak tahan.

Bibirnya kembali menekan bibir tipis Tao yang sedikit terbuka, dia mengecup, menyesap dan mencari-cari di setiap detail rongga hangat itu. Sementara tangannya bergerak melepas satu persatu pertahanan mereka.

"Emmppphh…" Tao mengerang dengan sedikit mendorong Kris. Dia hampir kehabisan napas. Kris melepas bibirnya dan sebelum Tao berubah pikiran, _namja_ itu telah kembali menjejakkan bibirnya di dada Tao yang kini telah terbuka.

"Aaahhh… _G__ege_…" Tao kembali melantunkan nada indahnya.

Ini gila! Sungguh luar biasa. Kris tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa membuatnya begitu tak karuan. Ini lebih mendebarkan dari saat pengalaman pertama mereka. Hasratnya begitu tinggi, terdorong oleh rasa rindu yang meledak-ledak.

Tapi dia takut, rasa takut yang berbeda dari rasa takut di malam pertama mereka. Bila di malam pertama mereka Kris merasa takut Tao akan menolaknya, maka keyakinan bahwa dia bisa mencobanya lagi saat Tao lebih siap menjadi penawarnya. Tapi sekarang, rasa takut Tao akan menolaknya tak bisa ditawar dengan apapun. Bila Tao benar-benar menolaknya, maka dia akan hancur. Hancur sekali lagi.

"Ohhh.. _Gege_!" pikiran Kris disadarkan oleh pekikan Tao yang menahan nikmat.

Kris mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin kali ini Tao telah menyerah dan memaafkannya. Dan yang perlu dia lakukan saat ini hanya agar dia tidak mengecewakan _namja_ panda itu lagi.

.

.

Tao merintih pelan, kepalanya terasa pusing saat cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela tengah mencoba mengusik matanya. Sesuatu seperti pekikan seseorang membangunkannya. Dia mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya, namun rasa sakit di beberapa bagian membuatnya menyerah... dan kebingungan. Bukankah kemarin dia sudah lebih baik?

Lalu…

Dia mendadak panik. Tao gelagapan seakan oksigen mendadak hilang saat menyadari seseorang -yang sangat dikenalnya, bertelanjang dada dan Tao tak mau mengintip bagian bawahnya yang tertutup selimut- tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

Seakan belum cukup dengan keadaannya saat ini, Tao merasa tubuhnya seakan tersiram air lelehan es saat dia menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang berdiri di sana.

"L-Lay… _gege_?"

Wajah Lay tampak pucat di bawah siraman cahaya matahari. Keduanya saling menatap tanpa kata seakan sama bisunya, hanya iris yang saling menyiaratkan kepedihan. Tao ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, apapun itu yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan ini dan membuat Lay menjadi lebih baik. Dia ingin mengatakan kalimat penghiburan bahwa dia dan Kris tidak ada hubungan apapun dan tak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Tapi Tao tahu bahwa itu hanya akan menjadi kata-kata kosong yang membuatnya akan terlihat seperti pembohong, penghianat yang tega menyakiti hati saudaranya sendiri. Saudara yang sering kali menyelamatkannya.

"Maaf," dan Lay mengucapkan itu, kembali membuat Tao harus merasakan terhantam batu besar di dadanya.

Lalu Lay pergi, _namja_ itu berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengalir dari irisnya, Tao tahu itu karena sesaat dia yakin dia melihat kilauan di mata sang Unicorn.

"Lay _gege_! Tunggu Lay _gege_!"

"Tao! Tao…" Kris terbangun dengan linglung mendengar teriakan Tao, dan dia tidak bisa tidak mengernyit heran saat melihat ekspresi Tao yang ketakutan. "Tao kenapa _chagiya_, kau kenapa?"

"Kris _gege_, Lay _gege_… Kris _gege_…" Tao kebingungan, dia panik, dia ketakutan.

"Tao tenangkan dirimu. Tenang… tenang oke…" Kris meraih pundak _namja_ itu dan mengusapnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan meski tak bisa di pungkiri menyebut nama Lay telah memberi efek aneh bagi dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin memberontak dalam dadanya.

"Kejar dia _gege_.. kejar dia… katakan padanya ini bukan apa-apa!" Tao masih berteriak panik.

"Tao tenangkan dirimu! Apa maksudmu?" Kris sedikit membentak, entah untuk alasan apa dia jadi 'agak' panik.

"Lay _gege_… tadi dia ada di sini dan dia melihat kita, ya Tuhan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kita tapi Lay _gege_ melihatnya. Dia menangis melihat kita _Ge_ jadi kau harus segera mengejarnya _Ge_," kata Tao, masih terlihat sama paniknya dengan tadi.

Kris terkejut, dan sesaat -seperti yang Tao perintahkan- dia ingin mengejar Lay. Mendengar Lay menangis membuat dia ingin segera berada di sisi sang Unicorn. Tapi sesuatu membuat dia enggan. Kalimat Tao… ucapan Tao yang menyiratkan penyesalan pada apa yang terjadi di antara mereka membuat Kris lebih memilih mengasihani dirinya sendiri dari pada Lay.

Seperti hantaman telak. Seperti yang dia takutkan. Kesempurnaan itu hancur...

Kini dia tahu… di mata Tao, dia tidak lebih berarti dari Lay.

"_Gege_ kejar—"

"Biarkan saja."

"Apa!?"

"Biarkan saja! Lay bukan gadis kecil yang harus selalu dihibur dan diberi permen saat menangis!" bentak Kris keras, dadanya terasa nyeri. Sangat nyeri setelah rasa manis yang dia ecap semalam.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia menangis dan itu karena kita, kita yang membuatnya menangis dan sekarang kau berkata seakan air matanya sama tidak berartinya dengan omong kosongmu?"

"Apa?" Kris tersentak. "Omong kosongku?" Kris mengisi paru-parunya dengan gelagapan, "jadi… menurutmu… semua yang katakan, semua yang kulakukan untukmu hanya omong kosong? Dan kau berkata seakan kau tidak pernah membuat Lay menangis sebelumnya? Kau pikir berapa kali kau telah membuat dia menangis!?" Kris berteriak, sesadarannya lenyap entah kemana. "Setiap malam! Hampir setiap malam dia menangisi rasa bersalahnya dan itu karena Kau!"

Tao tersentak mundur, amarah yang tadi sempat menguasainya kini hilang tak berbekas. Tuhan, kenapa permainan takdirmu begitu rumit?

Tao… betapa piciknya dia yang berpikir bahwa selama ini dia adalah korban. Dan selama ini dia selalu bersikap seperti korban, seakan dialah satu-satunya yang tersakiti, dan ternyata... dia salah.

Selama ini dia berusaha untuk tidak bersikap buruk pada Lay, dia ingin menjaga agar Lay tidak merasa bersalah padanya. Agar Lay tahu dia tidak membencinya dan dia tidak menyalahkan apapun yang terjadi antara dia dan Kris. Tapi diluar kesadarannya, dia justru membuat Lay semakin merasa bersalah? Dan Lay menangis karenanya?

Tao memejamkan matanya, memusatkan pikirannya yang kacau balau dan… _menghentikan jarum jam yang berdetak._

"_ARRRGGGHHH!" Tao menjerit. Kepalanya terasa penuh sesak._

_Sang pengendali waktu itu menatap Kris, sang naga yang membeku bersama waktu. Raut wajah Kris tak lagi sekeras tadi, ada gurat penyesalan di matanya yang menatap Tao dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu._

_Tapi Tao tak peduli, dia hanya ingin mengejar Lay dan meminta maaf dan entah melakukan apalagi yang bisa membuat sang Unicorn tak lagi merasa bersalah dan bersedih karenanya._

_Tao bangkit dengan rasa sakit yang tak seberapa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia merasa malu saat memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, lalu memakainya. Tao berusaha tak mempedulikan apapun perasaan Kris nanti saat waktu berjalan dan menemukan Tao tidak disana._

_Tao hanya ingin bertemu Lay saat ini._

_Dia berlari di koridor rumah sakit markas yang tampak sepi. Beberapa orang membatu terjebak dalam aliran waktu yang Tao hentikan. Dan Lay tak ada di sana. Tao berusaha mencari di setiap belokan koridor yang di laluinya, hingga akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah lorong dan menemukan Suho yang membeku disana._

_Sesaat, dia berpikir untuk tak mempedulikan Suho saat ini. Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa Suho akan memberi jalan yang lebih baik untuknya. Dan dia mengembalikan waktu pada alirannya._

"_Hyung_!"

"Ya Tuhan Tao! kau mengejutkanku. Kau jadi seperti Kai kalau terus berlarian di aliran waktu yang membeku seperti itu, dan juga—"

"_Hyung_! Bukan waktunya menasehati, _Hyung_ harus menolongku! Lay _gege_ menangis dan aku harus mengejarnya!" seru Tao keras dengan napas terengah.

"Apa maksudmu, Tao? Ceritakan dengan jelas."

"Lay _gege_ melihatku dan Kris gege setelah kami umm… kami… itu dan dia menangis," terang Tao masih dengan gelagapan.

Suho terdiam, seakan berpikir keras. "Maksudmu, semalam kau dan Kris bercinta?" dia berujar agak ragu.

"_Hyung_, bukan itu masalahnya! Lay _gege_—"

"Itu masalahnya! Ya tuhan Tao… semalam kalian bercinta dan sekarang kau meninggalkannya untuk mengejar Lay yang menangis? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Kris!?" Suho sedikit membentak dan menggeleng tak percaya.

"…"

"Kembali kekamarmu."

"Ta-tapi _Hyung_…"

"Tao, kembali kekamarmu. Lay biarkan aku yang menanganinya."

Tao menimang sesaat ucapan Suho. Sebelum Tao sempat memutuskan, Suho telah meninggalkannya guna mencari Lay. Tao masih mencoba berpikir. Tapi pikirannya buntu dan hanya dipenuhi oleh bayangan Lay yang menangis di depan pintu kamarnya.

Hatinya resah memiirkan Lay dan kembali ke kamar hanya akan membuat otaknya semakin tak karuan. Maka _namja_ panda itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah lain, kearah ruang Latihan.

.

Suho menemukan Lay di salah satu sudut 'garasi' markas militer tempat mereka berada. Bangker besar yang menyimpan beberapa Tank dan Lay duduk di atas roda besi salah satu Tank besar itu.

"Kau membuat Tao cemas."

"_Hyung_!" Lay melonjak kaget, tampaknya dia tak mengira sama sekali kehadiran Suho di sana. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, "apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan disini?".

"Pertanyaan yang sama bisa kuajukan padamu, tapi lebih baik kujawab kalau aku mengikutimu," ujar Suho tenang, dia pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Lay dengan spasi yang cukup untuk dua orang duduk diantara mereka.

Lay sedikit tak suka dengan posisi mereka. Berjarak. Tak pernah seorang pun dari saudara-saudaranya yang mengambil duduk berjarak darinya. Tapi Lay sadar... ada yang telah berubah dari _namja_ ini. Lebih tepatnya, ada yang berubah dari sikap Suho padanya.

Dia memang tak bisa di katakan dekat dengan _namja_ pengendali air ini,tapi mereka pun tak pernah sejauh dan secanggung ini. Lay merasakannya, kecanggungan diantara mereka dan dia tak menyukainya.

Sejujurnya ada hal yang tak terjelaskan tentang perubahan pada _namja_ itu. Lay tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa keberatan dan... mungkin... tak rela.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku—"

"_Aniya_!" Lay memotong cepat, refleks.

Suho mengernyit dan menatap Lay bingung.

"Ma-maksudku... kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu _Hyung_?" Lay menjawab pandangan bertanya Suho dengan gugup.

"Kau selalu pergi saat aku datang," jawab Suho, masih tak mengalihkan matanya dari Lay.

"A-aku hanya tak ingin mengganggumu dan Tao," jawab Lay, masih gugup dan sedetik kemudian dia menyesal menyebut nama Tao di sini.

"Bukan hanya saat bersama Tao, tapi kau selalu—"

"Maafkan aku," Lay kembali memotong, entah kenapa dia begitu tak suka dengan pemikiran Suho tentang dirinya, "aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Syukurlah," desah lega Suho.

Diam sejenak.

"Lay..."

"Ne."

"Bisakah kau melupakan Kris?"

"—" Lay tersigap menatap Suho dengan kernyitan tajam.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Tao begitu memasuki ruang latihan adalah sosok Sehun yang tampak kacau. Banyak sekali luka memar di wajahnya, sementara di depannya penembak bola tenis meluncurkan bola kehijauan itu setiap lima detik dengancepat kearahnya.

"Ini masih jam tujuh," gumam Tao dan mengenaskan suara Tao ternyata mengagetkan Sehun hingga sebuah bola kembali menghantam hidungnya.

Sehun mengusap darah dari hidungnya dengan kasar. "_Gege_! Jangan mengagetkanku," ujarnya kesal dan kembali pada bola tenis yang terus meluncur kearahnya.

Setelah mendekat Tao menyadari bahwa _namja_ angin itu tengah berusaha menghentikan laju bola dengan anginnya.

"Changmin _Hyung_ akan menembakkan peluru ketangan kiriku seminggu lagi, kalau aku tidak bisa menghentikannya aku bisa kehilangan sebelah lenganku setidaknya sampai Lay gege bisa menyembuhkannya," gumam Sehun antara kesal dan putus asa.

Tao mengangakan mulutnya, tak bisa berkomentar.

"Itu belum seberapa, karena sebulan lagi dia akan menembak kepalaku kalau aku masih belum bisa menghentikan laju pelurunya. Dan kau bisa mengenangku sebagai _dongsaeng_ tertampan selamanya!"

"Ya Tuhan Sehun! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" pekik Tao setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Kau tahu Changmin _hyung_ tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya kan?"

Tao kembali diam. Sehun benar, Changmin _hyung_ memang tak pernah main-main. Setiap bulannya, salah seorang dari EXO memang akan mendapat 'Ujian' khusus dari Changmin. Tak bisa di tebak dan tak pernah bisa dibilang mudah. Setengah tahun yang lalu Tao sendiri harus menemukan apa yang disebut ruang dalam aliran waktu. Dia harus menemukan tempat itu untuk menyembunyikan pedangnya disana karena sewaktu-waktu Changmin akan muncul dan menghunuskan pedang kearah Tao.

"Berjuanglah Sehunie, kau pasti bisa!" Tao memberi semangat pada _dongsaeng_nya. Ujian dari Changmin memang tak pernah mudah.

Sehun tersenyum singkat, Tao pun melangkah ke sudut yang lain dan memulai latihannya sendiri. Dia memejamkan matanya, memusatkan konsentrasinya dan memasuki dimensi waktu. _Matanya masih terpejam, kegelapan dan fokusnya tetap terpusat hingga dia menemukan setitik cahaya. Itu pintu aliran waktu. Masih berkonsentrasi, hingga samar-samar terlihat sebuah pedang dan dia meraihnya._

_Membuka matanya, Tao melihat sekeliling yangdiam takbergerak. Termasuk Sehun dengan tangan yang mengambang di memperhatikan namja itu, memperhatikan luka-lukanya dan debu-debu yang..._

_Ah!_

"Sehun!" Tao berteriak sekejap setelah mengembalikan aliran waktunya.

"Argh! Gege! Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkanku!" _namja_ angin itu menggerutu lantaran kembali dikejutkan oleh Tao.

"_Mianhe_. Tapi, bisakah kau berkonsentrasi pada anginmu?"

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini _Gege_?"

"Tidak, maksudku kau mencoba memusatkan aliran anginmu ke tempat dimana bola itu menuju. Aliran anginmu terpecah, itu membuat bola itu dengan mudah menembusnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sehun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bola-bola yang terus meluncur.

"Debu-debu yang terbawa anginmu," Tao tersenyum, sepertinya membantu sang _Maknae_ EXO bisa sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya.

.

.

Tidak semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan. Itulah hidup...

Kris pernah mendengarkalimat itu dulu... dulu sekali, dari ibunya yang menangis sedih saat Kris meminta kehadiran ayahnya di hari ulang tahunnya. Itu dulu sekali, sebelum kenangan tentang kebakaran yang menewaskan ibunya hadir di otaknya.

Dia hanya ingin Ayahnya... dan ayahnya tak pernah datang.

Dia hanya menginginkan ibunya... dan ibunya pergi bersama api.

Mungkin ini saatnya Kris menyerah dan mematri kalimat itu jauh lebih dalam di otaknya, agar dia tak lagi-lagi mengharapkan sesuatu yang terlalu dalam.

Karena sakit kali ini berbeda.

Dulu, Kris tak pernah tahu alasan ayahnya meninggalkan dia dan ibunya. Dia juga tak pernah tahu alasan api membawa ibunya. Tapi kini dia tahu, alasan kenapa Tao takkan pernah bisa diraihnya lagi. Dia tahu... dimana letak kesalahan ini. Dan itu, tak memperbaiki apapun.

Ini saatnya dia menyerah.

Dia membuka matanya, kilat api pun terpantul di iris coklatnya. Kris mencoba menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba meredamkan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Ada seseorang di dalam!"

Hiruk piuk di sekitarnya mulai tertangkap pendengarannya yang sempat di kuasai derik api.

"Cepat! Ada Seseorang di dalam!"

Masih dengan tangan terkepal, Kris bangkit dari ranjang tempat Tao meninggalkannya sejam yang lalu. Berbalik dan melangkah menembus api.

"Ya Tuhan!" seseorang memekik melihat Kris melangkah keluar dari kamar perawatan Tao yang tengah terbakar.

TBC

Hai... *sokpolos* MIANHE! Maaf... Lhyn nelantarin fic ini begitu lama... Awalnya Lhyn buntu ga bisa bikin Ncnya... **Maafkan Lhyn yang gabisa menampilkan NC**... *bungkuk2* begitu Lhyn memutuskan untuk ga bikin NC, Lhyn malah sakit... lumayan lama... sekitar dua bulanan dan setelah itu pun Lhyn masih diharuskan bedrest. Lhyn bahkan ga boleh buka FB, harus sembunyi2 dari mama!.

Sekali lagi Lhyn minta maaf.

Makasih buat yang udah rifyu :

Blackwhite, Minerva Huang, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, Key Heart, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, Trililililili, Uniquegals, Nezta, Zhii, Meyy-Chaan, Song Min Ah, Paprikapumpkin, Narumi Key Katsushika, Chikakyu, Nandamahjatia97, Diitactorlove, Hyena, LovelySoo-ie, Kazuma B'tomat, JK0603, Espionanci, Aetherion Vienna, Krisme, CermePhinaaa, Miku, CermePhinaaa (lagi), Taozi Umma, Just Call Me Guest, Viivii-Ken, Halliypanda, Noona Fans, Jin Ki Tao, Alpaca, CieZie, 13ginger, Puzzy Cat, ZoeKyu, Park Ri Yeon, MyJonggie, Call Me Maybe, Park Min Ra, Flamintsqueen, Shikiteito, Angga Said, Hisayuchi, HaeSan, KecoaLaut, Guest, DeerLu, Deer Lu (lagi), Momomelon, VickyKezia23, Choi Seul Mi, TAO Bbuingbbuing, Deer Lu (lagi), Hyun Hyun, Blue Minra, Xingyeolyeol, Hyuniest, KSD0732, Shin SungGi, Prosaicdays (supres waktu baca rifyumu, kata-katamu masuk!), Guest (lagi), XiaoMey, Guest (lagi), Taozi Umma (Lagi), VanHunHan, Prince Tae, .773, .773(lagi), .773(lagi), Ryu, Guest (lagi), BabySuLayDo, Kris for Tao, HyunJi, Irish Magenta, Seblak Park, Time To argha, ShinMinKyuu, Ajib4ff, Mei, Mei (lagi), Mei (lagi), Mei (lagi), Mei (lagi), Haruka el-Q, Kilafea, Rinataoris, KyuKi Yanagishita, Taoris Shipper, Choi Min Gi, Ajib4ff (lagi), Arashomnia, Desypramitha, Yhana Emng Gokill, Yhana Emng Gokill (lagi), Yhana Emng Gokill (lagi), Yhana Emng Gokill (lagi), Yhana Emng Gokill (lagi), Deer Panda, Asha Lightyagamikun, Vhenatasya, Lee EunSeok, EXOneeeeeeeeeee, Kepow, , NanaFujoshi.

Jawab pertanyaan :

Q : Kyu orang Konoha? Fic ini berasal dari Naruto..?

A : Wahh itu salah ketik... kemarin waktu ngetik Lhyn abis nonton Naruto Road to Ninja... jadi salah ketik deh... mian.

Q : Ini sebenernya Kray tow KrisTao?

A: Dua-duanya! Hkhkhk... Lhyn shipper dua-duanya si... 40:60 deh... lebih ke KrisTao si... hihi... untuk ending tenang aja... Ukey? *kedip2*

.

Mind To Rifyu?


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku mengatakannya bukan karena yang tersisa hanya kita berdua, aku mengatakannya karena aku merasakannya. Sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kita mengerti arti ikatan ini. Aku hanya terlalu pengecut, maafkan aku. Tapi tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, aku mencintaimu Lay."

.

**The Time**

**Author : **Lhyn Hatake

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Italic_ : berada dalam permainan waktu Tao, bisa karena dihentikan atau karena kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Lay membuka matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa setiap kali dia memejamkan mata bayangan Suho waktu itu kembali muncul dengan kata-katanya yang bergema di telinganya. Dua minggu telah berlalu dan Lay belum juga memberi jawaban.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa pikirannya jadi bercabang begitu banyak seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya dia mengatakan _'Ya'_ dan dia akan memiliki ikatan. Seperti apa rasanya memiliki ikatan? Apakah itu menyakitkan seperti perasaannya pada Kris?

Ya Tuhan...

Dia tinggal mengatakan '_Ya'_ dan Suho akan membantunya melupakan Kris. Lagipula, Kris memang milik Tao, tak peduli seberapa jauh mereka sekarang. Tapi, bukankah itu tidak adil untuk Suho? Karena bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mencin— mungkin tidak juga...maksudnya Lay menyayanginya, menyayangi Suho. Bagaimanapun juga Suho adalah EXO, saudaranya, keluarganya. Benarkan?

'_Bruggghhh_!'

"Ya Tuhan!" Lay melonjak dari tempatnya duduk saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja jatuh di sampingnya. "Luhan _Gege_!" kesal Lay.

"_Mianhe_," Luhan terengah dan menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangan, dia terlihat lelah dan kacau.

"_Gege_ kenapa?"

"Apa kau melihat Tao? Apa kau sudah tahu soal Kris?" tanyanya terdengar panik.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat Tao dan tidak tahu soal Kris _gege_, ada apa dengan mereka," Lay meremas tangan Luhan dan mulai terserang panik.

Luhan diam, memejamkan matanya dengan serius sementara Lay menatapnya makin panik.

"_Gege_, katakan ada apa dengan mereka!" Lay mengguncang tubuh Luhan agar lebih mendesak.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang konsentrasi," jawab sang pemilik elemen _telepathy_ itu tanpa membuka matanya.

Lay diam, meremas tangan Luhan semakin erat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya tak bisa untuk diam. Dia panik, hingga Luhan membuka matanya dan...

"Ah..." meraih gelas berisi jeruk hangat yang melayang di depannya.

"_Gege_!"

"Ah, _mian_... aku haus, eh-iya... iya... aku jelaskan soal Kris," ujarnya tak tahan di bawah tatapan kesal Lay. "Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sungmin _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun _hyung_. Sungmin _hyung_ menangis, dia menyalahkan dirinya karena telah menceritakan sesuatu pada Kris dan menurutnya cerita itulah yang mendorong Kris untuk meminta misi tunggal."

"Apa!?"

Luhan menatap Lay jengah. "Kai dan Chanyeol juga sedang mencari Tao dan meminta yang lain untuk ikut mencari Tao. Kami pikir penyebab Kris melakukan ini bukan cerita sungmin _hyung_ tapi Tao," Luhan menjelaskan sambil kembali meminum jeruk panasnya.

"Tapi _Ge_, misi tunggal itu sangat berbahaya, lagi pula kita tak pernah melakukan misi kurang dari empat orang," gumam Lay lirih, seakan separuh kesadarannya tidak berada di sana.

.

.

Tao duduk agak bersembunyi di atap sebuah gedung, entah gedung apa dia tak tahu. Belakangan ini dia kembali ingin menyendiri, sama seperti seseorang yang belakangan juga menjauhkan diri dari yang lain. Bukannya Tao tak tahu, dia tahu tentang Kris yang meminta misi tunggal dan sekarang sepertinya yang lain pun telah tahu. Karena keputusan ini jelas mengejutkan semua pihak.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin menemuinya dan memintanya untuk membujuknya Kris agar membatalkan misi itu. Memangnya Tao bisa berbuat apa? Membujuk dengan yang bagaimana?

Saat itu Sungmin juga menceritakan keadaan emosi Kris. Dua minggu yang lalu entah sebab apa Kris membakar kamar Tao dan itu membuat Kris harus mengikuti detensi untuk mengendalikan emosinya dengan Sungmin.

Karena itulah Sungmin begitu cemas. Dia tahu kondisi emosi Kris dan dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan _namja_ itu. Tao juga cemas, mendengar semua cerita sungmin membuat Tao tak mampu memejamkan matanya dengan tenang beberapa hari ini.

Tapi apa yang bisa Tao lakukan?

Mendatanginya dan berkata '_batalkan permintaan itu, Ge?_' cih... memangnya siapa dia? Siapa Tao yang bisa berkata seperti itu?

'_Tapi... ya Tuhan... misi tunggal?'_ Tao mengepalkan tangannya memikirkan ini. Itu sangat berbahaya! Misi tunggal biasanya hanya diperuntukkan bagi para agen sekelas Changmin dan Yunho.

.

.

Ruang santai _dorm_ itu terlihat penuh, sepuluh remaja memenuhinya dengan raut cemas yang hampir identik. Disaat seperti ini Suho benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa, membuatnya merasa bodoh mengingat statusnya sebagai _guardian_ EXO.

"Apa tidak ada seseorang yang bisa bicara padanya," D.O berkata pelan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah bicara padanya, tapi dia sama sekali tak mau dengar," suara Chen.

"Seseorang yang mungkin di dengar Kris hanya Tao. Masalahnya, siapa yang masih di dengar Tao?" Suho mendesah berat dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar kemudian diliriknya Kai dengan tajam. "Sekarang dimana mereka berada saja tidak ada yang tahu!"

"Apa?" Kai melotot, "aku bukan Power Ranger yang selalu tahu dimana letak Ranger lainnya."

"Tapi kau selalu tahu dimana letak D.O _hyung_!" tuding Sehun.

"Jangan bertengkar!" potong Suho saat melihat Kai ingin membalas sehun.

Kesepuluh remaja itu diam masih dengan raut cemas yang tak berkurang. Suho sendiri masih mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Suho tak mungkin membujuk Kris, karena meski tak terang-terangan Suho tahu Kris masih menyimpan kesal padanya sejak dia mulai dekat dengan Tao. Dan dia pesimis bila harus bicara dengan Tao mengingat selama ini Tao sama sekali tak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda ingin kembali pada Kris.

_Clek_...

Di tengah kediaman itu, suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali hampir seratus persen menarik perhatian mereka.

Itu Tao.

Dan _namja_ itu berhenti saat mendapati sepuluh pasang mata menatapnya aneh.

"Aku pulang..." sapanya datar, kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan berlalu dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya dan Xiumin.

"Seseorang bicaralah padanya," Chanyeol bicara.

"Lay, bicaralah padanya," Xiumin menunjuk.

"Aku? Tapi—" suara Lay tercekat, suara seseorang seperti bergema dalam kepalanya dan dia teringat sesuatu. "Aku rasa aku bisa bicara padanya."

Lay menarik napas kemudian bangkit. Otaknya berputar menyusun sebuah rencana, rencana agar Tao tak bisa menolak kata-katanya, rencana agar Tao memikirkan kembali ikatan dia dan Kris. Rencana yang bisa membuat rasa bersalah lenyap dari dadanya.

.

.

Tao baru saja meletakkan bokongnya di atas kasur saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan suara Lay menyusul.

"Tao, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin masuk."

"Masuklah."

Pintu terbuka dan Lay pun muncul dengan sedikit senyum tipis. _Jadi akhirnya mereka mengirim Lay gege?_ Pikir Tao. Dia masih memperhatikan Lay yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Tao tak langsung menjawab. Dia tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan _Gege_nya ini dan mungkin juga mewakili EXO yang lain. "Bicara apa, _Ge_?" Tao berusaha menjawab sebaik mungkin.

Keduanya lama saling diam, sebelum Lay menarik napas dan mulai bicara. "Dulu kau bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan darimu, kau akan memberikannya padaku kan?"

Tao tersentak lalu diam sesaat, ragu dengan kalimatnya. Dia menunduk, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Jadi begini cara mereka memaksanya? Menggunakan Lay? Menggunakan janjinya pada _namja_ _Unicorn_ itu agar dia tak bisa menolaknya?

"Ne... _gege_ boleh meminta apapun dariku," ujar Tao pelan.

"Kalau begitu... aku punya dua permintaan dan kau boleh memilih salah satunya."

Lay menjeda sebentar dan menatap Tao yang terlihat bimbang di tempatnya.

"Yang pertama aku ingin kau melupakannya," lanjut Lay masih dengan menatap Tao.

"Apa?" dan Lay berhasil menarik perhatian Tao sepenuhnya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, saling menilai.

"Lupakan dia," Lay kembali bicara, "lupakan Kris, jauhi dia, jangan pernah berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya, jangan pernah menatapnya, jangan pernah melihatnya walau dalam mimpimu, jangan pernah membayangkannya, jangan pernah ada untuknya. Bila perlu, pergilah sejauh mungkin darinya, pergilah ke waktu dimana dia tidak akan bisa mengejarmu lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Wajah Tao memucat, kedua tangannya meremas kedua lututnya. Napasnya berubah keras, naik turun tak teratur. Permintaan Lay... entah mengapa membayangkannya saja membuat dia takut. Kali ini lama sekali dia diam, dadanya terasa sakit dan tercekik mendengar permintaan itu. Dia menatap Lay ragu, "pi-pilihan yang kedua?"

"Kenapa?" Lay tersenyum, terlihat sinis dimata Tao. "Kau tak bisa melakukan opsi pertama hingga kau meminta opsi yang kedua?"

"Aku—"

"Yang kedua," Lay menarik napas dalam, "aku ingin kau percaya sepenuhnya saat ku katakan kalau dia mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu," wajah Lay melembut, "apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua adalah salahku—"

"Itu tidak—"

"Dengarkan aku Tao! Kau tahu? Aku mencintainya dan aku tak dapat mengontrol perasaanku setiap kali energiku masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Energiku murni dan sepertinya... perasaanku telah masuk kedalamnya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Tao menggeleng.

Lay kembali menarik napas dalam dan kali ini dia menundukan kepalanya saat bicara. "Saat aku merasa tenang maka energi yang kualirkan pada kalian akan membuat tubuh kalian juga merasa tenang, saat aku merasa takut energi itu juga akan membuat kalian merasa takut, begitu pula saat aku bahagia, marah, bahkan berdebar karena cinta... semuanya akan berefek pada siapapun yang menerima energiku saat itu," Lay menjelaskan terus dengan menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Dan Lay _gege_ adalah orang yang paling bisa mengendalikan emosi diantara kami semua," ujar Tao setengah tak percaya dengan penjelasan yang Lay berikan.

"Benar. Tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku saat bersamanya, perasaan itu... sangat sulit dikendalikan. Tao kumohon mengertilah, dia sangat membutuhkanmu."

Keduanya saling menatap sekarang. Dua pasang mata yang memancarkan dua perasaan berbeda.

"_Gege_... kurasa tanpa energi darimu pun Kris _gege_ memiliki perasaan padamu, kau berkata seperti itu karena kau melihat dari sisimu, kau merasa bersalah jadi kau melihat dari ruang yang menyalahkanmu."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa tak ada yang menyalahkanku?"

"Be-benar tapi—"

"Kau bersahabat dengan waktu, kalau setiap orang membutuhkan diary, kau hanya perlu memfokuskan pikiranmu dan waktu akan menjadi diarymu, buka kembali diarymu bersamanya... dan kembalilah, kemudian lihat apa yang terjadi saat kecelakaan kemarin menimpamu. Dan jangan lupakan permintaanku."

Lay bangkit, tanpa memandang Tao dia pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

.

.

Lay berjalan cepat menaiki tangga dua-dua menuju atap gedung dorm mereka. Napasnya terengah bukan karena lelah, tapi karena hatinya yang terasa terhimpit, sakit, sesak bukan main. Padahal seharusnya tak sesakit ini, kenapa hatinya tak juga bisa menerima bahwa Kris itu milik Tao.

'_Kris itu milik Tao! Dasar Hati Bodoh!'_ Makinya berulang kali pada diri sendiri.

Kenapa masih sesak? Kenapa masih sakit?

Lay membuka pintu akses atap dan segera menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Kenapa sesak? Kenapa sakit?

"Teriak saja."

"_Hyung_?" Lay terkejut melihat keberadaan Suho yang tengah duduk di salah satu sudut loteng. Tapi rupanya kali ini Lay tak mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya. Dia membiarkan air mata itu tetap di pipinya dan menatap Suho dengan sendu.

"Kau boleh menangis dan berteriak sepuasmu," Suho bangkit berdiri dalam tenang.

Lay menunduk, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia ingin berteriak sekuat mungkin. Ingin meneriakkan rasa sakit di dadanya, tapi... entah apa yang menggerakkannya... _namja_ _unicorn_ itu berlari dan memeluk Suho erat-erat.

Tidak berteriak, tapi terisak disana.

Menangis keras-keras di dada kokoh sang Dewa Air.

Suho tersentak. Tubuhnya membeku dan debar jantungnya tak terkendali, sementara Lay terus terisak. Hingga beberapa saat, Suho berhasil menggerakkan tangannya dan membalas merengkuh tubuh mungil Lay dalam dekapannya.

"Shhh... menangislah."

Lay menangis semakin keras. Tapi Suho tersenyum, senyum lega yang tak dilihat Lay dan mengusap kepala Lay dengan sayang. Mencoba menenangkan _namja_ _unicorn_ itu meski hasilnya Lay justru terisak lebih keras lagi.

"Bantu aku _hyung_... kumohon bantu aku melupakannya..." dia bicara tak jelas dalam tangisnya.

Suho membiarkan hal ini untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan _namja_ itu semakin tenang, begitu pula hatinya. Tentu saja hatinya tenang. Meski sedih melihat _namja_ yang dicintainya menangis, tapi setidaknya Lay telah mulai melangkah kearahnya dan meninggalkan perasaannya pada sang Naga.

Kemudian Suho teringat sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Suho melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Lay dan memberikan sedikit senyumnya. Sementara Lay menatapnya bingung, dia mencari benda itu dan menariknya keluar dari saku.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk tabung kecil bergoyang di depan wajah Lay. Dia memutar tabungnya hingga tabung itu terbuka dan terpisah dari kalungnya.

"A-apa itu _hyung_?" suara Lay serak.

Suho tak menjawab, melainkan menggerakkan tangannya yang lain kearah wajah Lay dan... butiran air mata Lay mengambang di udara.

"_Hyung_," Lay memandang takjub, air matanya seperti Kristal yang menari-nari di udara. Dia terus memperhatikan ketika Suho memasukkan air mata itu kedalam tabung kecil ditangannya.

Hanya terisi setengah dan tanpa sadar Lay mengusap matanya yang telah kering. "Apa aku harus menangis lagi?" Lay tak tahu sejak kapan air matanya berhenti keluar, sepertinya sejak Suho mengambilnya.

Suho tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tak perlu," gumamnya masih dengan tersenyum. "Pegang ini," gumamnya lagi, lalu menyerahkan tabung kecil itu pada Lay. Lay tak mengerti, tapi dia menerimanya.

Suho mencari-cari lagi, kemudian mengeluarkan _cutter_ dari sakunya dan sebelum Lay sempat mencegah, _namja_ itu telah mengiris ujung jari manisnya.

"_Hyung_... aku benar-benar tak mengerti..." Lay menggeleng-geleng saat Suho memenuhi tabung di tangan Lay dengan darahnya yang menetes.

"Nanti kujelaskan," senyum jahil terlukis diwajah itu. Dia mengambil tabung ditangan Lay kemudian menguncinya dengan kalung ditangannya. Menyatukannya dan...

Memakaikannya di leher Lay.

Lay terdiam menatap liontin berisi air matanya dan darah Suho yang bercampur satu. Wajah Lay memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap cairan merah di lehernya. Perutnya tergelitik aneh, membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya itu sudah kusiapkan sejak lama. Ingin ku isi darahku dan darahmu, tapi sepertinya aku tak akan pernah tega melukaimu walau hanya segores kecil," Suho bicara dengan wajahnya yang begitu tenang dan penuh keyakinan.

Lay tersentak. "Ya Tuhan... lukamu," Lay meraih tengan Suho, menatap luka kecil yang masih mengalirkan darah. Lay telah mengangkat tangan lainnya untuk menyalurkan energi. Namun kemudian diurungkannya...

Tanpa diketahui Suho, Lay tersenyum singkat dan menghisap luka Suho dengan bibirnya.

Suho tersentak, tubuhnya kembali membeku kesekian kalinya oleh ulah Lay. Dan jantungnya tak lagi bisa di katakan terkendali. Jantung itu tak terkendali, sangat tak terkendali hingga tubuhnya bergetar gugup.

Menatap kepala Lay yang menunduk menghisap luka kecil di jari manisnya. Dadanya berdesir kuat merasakan hisapan-hisapan kecil dijarinya.

Lay melepas jari Suho dari bibirnya dan tersenyum menatapnya. "Darahnya sudah berhen—"

Kalimatnya terputus. Bibirnya telah terbungkam oleh sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan kenyal. Suho... menciumnya. Bibir itu dingin, tapi menyebarkan kehangatan diseluruh tubuh Lay yang membeku kemudian melemas.

Tak ada tuntutan, hanya gerak lembut yang mulai bersambut. Memulai irama mereka.

"Kau milikku," bisik Suho diantara bibir keduanya.

Lay tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyambut sentuhan Suho dibibirnya. Kembali menyamakan irama, mendekatkan tubuh mereka dalam pelukan hangat dan terus bergerak.

_TBC_

Awwww... SULAY! *bawa banner super gede

Ga Tau gimana tanggapan Reader untuk Chap ini. Kalau ada yang ingin bilang SuLay-nya kecepetan, terlalu maksa, kurang Feel dansebegainya... Lhyn tahu kok! *jedotin kepala.  
Tapi yang jelas setelah chapter ini ga ada yang tanya ending lagi kan? Sekarang tinggal membuka suatu kenyataan tentang Kris!

Ada yang udah bisa nebak endingnya? KrisTao si opkors ya... ending yang bagaimana hayo...?  
Fic ini gabakal panjang lagi... mungkin tamat di chap 9 ato 10.  
N... Makasih buat : Minanintsoo, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, StringKyu893, Trilililili, Kanghyena512, Minerve Huang, Song Min Ah, , Song Eun Mi, Shin SungGi, Pelangi Senja, BabySulayDo, PutchanC, Time to Argha, Angga Said, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, MyJonggie, 0312LuluEXOtics, LovelySoo-ie, Mei, VickyKezia23, Zhii, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, 13ginger, Haruka el-Q, Ciezie, Lylyda, ViiVii-Ken, Paprikapumpkin, Asha Lightyagamikun, Kilafea, Awlia, Lee Eunseok, MielMacchiato, UruRuBeak, Jin Ki Tao, PrinceTae, , Guast, Taeby, Taeby (2), Kopi Luwak, Taeby (3), Taeby (4), Riyoung Kim, Arista Estiningt.

Jawab pertanyaan :

Q : itu kenapa Kris kenapa? Qo tiba-tiba ada kebakaran? Yang teriak2 siapa?

A : jadi saking emosinya kris jadi ngebakar kamar Tao (sengaja ga sengaja Cuma kris dan Tuhan yang tau) trus pas pemadam lagi madamin, mereka terkejut ada orang di dalem, taunya kris malah melenggang kluar gtu aja..

Q : Lhyn sakit apa? Qo bisa ampe berbulan-bulan?

A : Waa... tumben2an ada yg tanya author, biasanya pada tanya Fic doang *Terharu. Lhyn ga tau sakit apa *ditempeleng* ada perubahan hormon di tubuh Lhyn yang bikin Lhyn pusing2, mual2, sampe mulut jadi pait kalo ngeliat benda bercahaya secara terus menerus (ex : TV, Laptop, HP, lampu, dll) penyakitnya aneh ya? Makasih buat yang udah doain Lhyn ya...

.

Rifyu Ya.. chap kemarin yang rifyu Cuma setengah dari chap sebelumnya... apa udah pada capek nunggu ya...hufft... Lhyn jadi sedikit ragu buat lanjutin... tar jangan-jangan chap ini gada yang rifyu...

Mind To Rifyu?


	8. Chapter 8

Ikatan ini... bukan membuat dua jiwa, dua hati menjadi satu, hingga saat jiwa yang lain pergi maka dia bisa menggantikannya dengan jiwa yang lain lagi. Ikatan ini adalah... ikatan yang membuat satu jiwa, satu hati terbelah hidup dalam dua raga. Hingga saat separuhnya pergi maka takan pernah dia temukan separuh lagi pada raga yang lain.

Hanya ada satu paruhan untukku. Hanya satu dan itu kamu.

**The Time**

**Author : **Lhyn Hatake

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, SuLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Italic_ : berada dalam permainan waktu Tao, bisa karena dihentikan atau karena kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Kris berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu baja, matanya memandang lurus entah kemana. Raut wajahnya kaku, belakangan dia memang jarang berekpresi. Dia ingin tersenyum dengan alasan pengajuannya untuk misi tunggal diterima. Namun senyum tak juga muncul di rautnya, barangkali dia telah lupa cara tersenyum.

Kris bergerak, menekankan tangannya pada _fingerscan_ dan pintu baja itu terbuka, dia pun melangkah masuk. Ruang misi itu cukup besar, sekitar tujuh kali lima belas meter dengan lemari-lemari besar di bagian belakang dan beberapa pintu yang mengarah entah kemana. Ada banyak meja-meja berisi tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dengan seseorang yang tenggelam di tengahnya, suasananya tenang, hanya suara-suara _keyboard_ dan pena yang menari di atas kertas yang terdengar dan dengung kecil AC.

"Hei Kris! Kemari," seseorang memanggilnya dari sebuah sudut. Posisi orang itu agak aneh, tapi kalau kau menyadari ada pintu kaca transparan di depannya maka posisi _namja_ itu tidak aneh.

Kris berjalan tenang kearah _namja_ tinggi besar dengan potongan rambut pendek itu. Dia Kangin, Kris sudah pernah menemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat pertama kali dia datang ke ruangan ini, ruang misi. Kris membutuhkan ini, membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membawanya pergi dari EXO untuk sementara waktu. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Tao walau hanya sesaat. Sebut saja, pengalih perhatian.

Kris benar-benar tak punya cara lain. Berada di markas, berada di dorm EXO, berada di sekolah, berada bersama EXO, membuat hatinya tak bisa merasakan kehidupan. Seperti tercekik dan dipaksa untuk tak bernapas. Karena semuanya mengingatkan dia pada Tao dan penolakan namja itu.

Kris ingin pergi walau hanya sesaat dari segala kemungkinan dia bisa memikirkan Tao. Rasanya dia tak bisa lagi, hatinya kehilangan rasa. Kehilangan Tao adalah suatu pukulan yang berat dan kenyataan bahwa dia tak bisa membawa Tao kembali padanya membuat dia semakin tak tahu kemana dia bisa melangkah.

Semuanya terasa kosong kini.

"Masuklah," ajak Kangin, saat melihat Kris yang hanya terpaku di depan ruangannya. Kris masuk kedalam ruang kaca itu.

Kangin duduk dimejanya dan menghela napas. Ini keputusan yang berat baginya, anak ini, Kris benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Seperti cangkang kepompong yang kosong. Semalaman dia berdebat dengan Leeteuk dan Sungmin tentang ini, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang kedua _namja_ itu masih memusuhinya atas keputusannya mengirim Kris untuk misi ini.

Tapi lihat dia, Kris. Si pemilik elemen naga yang digembar-gemborkan Kyuhyun sebagai elemen terkuat, kini dia seperti bulu kecil dan lemah yang mudah saja di tumbangkan angin. Yang dibutuhkan oleh Kris adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengalihkan pikiran dari masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, dan sayangnya hanya Yunho yang setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Kangin memijat keningnya kemudian mulai membuka-buka sebuah berkas. Lalu menatap Kris yang masih berdiri dan mengisyaratkan agar _namja_ itu duduk.

"Jadi... apa misiku?"

.

.

Tao memejamkan matanya, sesuatu dalam dadanya bergerak-gerak riuh menginginkan sesuatu... menginginkan kebenaran. Kata-kata Lay masih berulang dalam benaknya, seperti sengaja direplay terus-menerus untuk memastikan dia memenuhi permintaan _namja_ itu.

Tapi permintaan yang mana?

Meninggalkan Kris...

Tidak... mendengar semua kata itu dari Lay saja sudah membuat dirinya ketakutan bukan main.

Atau percaya bahwa Kris benar-benar mencintainya? Dan bahwa apa yang Kris lakukan selama ini diluar kesadaran perasaannya?

Itu juga sulit, seperti berusaha melakukan sesuatu padalah sejak awal kau tahu kau tak akan berhasil.

Mengingat kembali semua kebahagiaannya dengan Kris adalah hal yang begitu mudah dilakukannya. Tak perlu membuang-buang energinya untuk kembali kemasa lalu, dia hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan semua masa-masa penuh tawa itu akan berputar dikepalanya.

"_...lihat apa yang terjadi saat kecelakaan kemarin menimpamu."_

_Kecelakaan kemarin... _dia tak sadar hampir selama dua minggu dan selama dua minggu itu, jelas banyak hal yang dilewatkan olehnya. Tapi hal tentang Kris yang mana yang Lay ingin Tao ketahui?

Tao merasakan kepalanya semakin penat. Tak ingin berdebat dengan hatinya lagi... dia memusatkan pikirannya dan...

Segalanya berputar kembali kemasa lalu... kerumah sakit markas dihari dia mengalami kecelakaan.

.

.

_Saat membuka matanya Tao melihat lorong rumah sakit markas yang agak panjang. Dia melihat, di depan ruang ICU di ujung lorong ada sekumpulan remaja. Kesebelas saudaranya berdiri dengan postur tubuh kaku di sana. Tak ada suara sedikit pun, tak ada gerakan sedikitpun. Mereka seperti disemen kaku di tempat mereka berdiri._

'_Tap'_

_Terdengar langkah kaki yang bergema dalam lorong sunyi itu. Tao segera menyembunyikan diri saat seseorang berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya, dia bergerak cepat masuk kedalam pintu –apapun itu– yang berada tepat di sampingnya._

_Langkah kaku itu semakin mendekat, melalui kaca kecil di tengah pintu, Tao mengawasi. Hingga namja itu lewat, namja bersurai coklat madu yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah keras. Kris. Setelah suara langkah itu terdengar menjauh, Tao keluar, sedikit mengintip mereka yang masih berdiri disana. Masih diam, namun beberapa tengah menatap kedireksi dimana Tao berada... atau tepatnya, direksi yang baru saja ditinggalkan namja bersurai coklat madu tadi._

_Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Tao bergerak mengikuti Kris dan menemukan namja tersebut yang melesat diatas Tangga menuju keatas. Kali ini Tao ingin mengutuki kemampuan terbang Kris. Dengan kesal dia menuju lift dan menunggu benda itu terbuka. Entah bisikan dari mana, Tao yakin tujuan Kris adalah atap._

_Seakan menunjukan bahwa keyakinan Tao tak salah, Tao tiba di lantai teratas dengan pintu akses atap yang terbuka. Sial. Tao lupa hari dimana dia mengalami kecelakaan tepat berada di tengah musim dingin. Dan sekarang Tao hanya memakai selapis sweater saja, cukup tebal tapi tak cukup mampu menghalau dingin mencekik ini._

_Tao berpikir mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali, tak ada gunanya juga dia menatapi Kris yang hanya duduk menangis di..._

_Deg._

_Tao tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lalu ditatapnya Kris lekat-lekat dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Namja itu menangis. Kris... sang Naga EXO... kini tengah menangis? Demi Tuhan! Selama ini Tao tak pernah berpikir bahwa menangis ada dalam kamus Kris. Kris adalah namja yang kuat, bukan hanya elemenya tapi juga jiwanya._

_Kris yang kuat._

_Kris yang selalu berusaha melindungi yang lain._

_Kri yang... yang... yang adalah seorang Kris, kini menangis? Tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar. Hanya tubuh rapuh yang menunduk dibawah salju dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang turun perlahan dari mata coklat itu._

_Pemandangan itu... membuat dada Tao terasa teremas-remas dengan kuat. Dan lebih menyakitkan saat Tao tahu pasti hal apa yang membuat namja sekuat Kris menjadi begitu rapuh saat ini._

_Merasa tak mampu melihat pemandangan ini lebih lama lagi,Tao memejamkan matanya..._

Dan saat membuka kedua iris hitamnya, tubuhnya telah terjatuh di atas lantai kamar tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena dingin yang baru saja menyerbunya, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tak terjelaskan tentang Kris.

Kris menangis... untuknya...? Tao bergelut dengan pemikiran ini, sebagian ingin mempercayainya sementara sebagian yang lain terus mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal untuk air mata Kris.

Tao menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah yakin dengan dirinya, dia memejamkan matanya...

_Saat membukanya dia telah terduduk dilantai rumah sakit tepat didepan ruang perawatannya._

_Pintu kamar tak tertutup rapat, sepertinya yang terakhir masuk terlalu terburu-buru hingga tak menutupnya dengan rapat. Tao beringsut dan mencoba mengintip kedalam. Terlihat Lay yang tampak berkeringat dan terengah tengah meletakkan tangannya diatas tubuhnya yang..._

_Ya Tuhan!_

_Tao menatap ngeri pada kondisinya diatas tempat tidur. Dia bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan sebuah lingkaran hitam besar dibagian perut dan dadanya, hitam menjijikkan. Dengan alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang menempel didadanya, alat bantu pernapasan serta selang-selang yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ada sebuah helm aneh yang menempel di kepalanya, perban-perban merah menandakan darahnya masih terus mengalir membasahinya._

_Dia yang di sana terlihat... mengenaskan._

"_Lay bertahanlah... kumohon selamatkan dia," terdengar suara Kris meratap. Namun Tao tak bisa melihat sosoknya, dia mencoba memperluas wilayah pandangnya hingga dia melihat Kris yang berdiri menggenggam tangannya disisi lain tubuhnya._

_Lay mengusap keringatnya, dari aliran energinya yang begitu kecil, Tao tahu Lay sudah kelelahan. "Aku tahu Ge, aku sedang berusaha."_

"_Kumohon bantu dia... andai aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu, jika saja aku bisa— Lay... bisakah kau mengambil energiku? Melalui tubuhmu dan menyalurkannya pada Tao!"_

_Deg._

_Tao terkejut bukan main mendengar kalimat Kris, dan tampaknya Lay juga bereaksi sama. "A-aku tak tahu hyung, aku tak pernah mengambil energi sebelumnya."_

"_Kita coba... kau pasti bisa!" Kris memutari tempat tidur dan berdiri disamping Lay dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Tao tak bisa melihat ekspresinya, dia hanya melihal ekspresi Lay yang terlihat takut._

"_Gege... aku tak mau, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu atau Tao? Tidak Ge, aku tidak—"_

"_Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku asalkan Tao selamat!" Kris bersuara keras dan meski tak melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Tao merasakan keyakinan dan tekad yang kuat dalam suara bassnya._

"_Kris gege... kau pasti sangat mencintainya ya?"_

_Ada hening yang mengisi sesaat, dan disaat hening itu Tao merasakan suatu pertaruhan besar dalam dirinya. Dalam benaknya, ada harapan agar Kris menjawab 'Ya' karena dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hatinya bila Kris menjawab 'Tidak'. Dan sedikit dalam sudut hatinya yang lain, Tao ingin Kris menjawab 'Tidak'. Karena dia tak ingin melihat Lay yang terluka._

"_Aku... memang sangat mencintainya. Dia... seperti menjadi bagian dalam darahku, membuatku kesulitan bernapas tanpanya," Tao memejamkan matanya merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan keinginan untuk pergi kesana dan memeluk Kris erat erat._

"_Gege...," Lay kehilangan kata._

"_Kumohon, lakukan saja," suara Kris kembali penuh pengharapan._

"_Ba-baiklah... pelan-pelan saja," Lay terdengar gugup, "letakkan tanganmu di atas tanganku."_

_Kris meletakkan tangannya di atas Lay dan sang Unicorn pun tampak berkonsentrasi. Tak lama, ada aliran energi tipis yang mengalir perlahan menyelimuti dada Tao._

"_Gege... energimu sangat pekat dan panas," gumam Lay dengan tangan yang bergetar diatas dada Tao._

"_Lay... detak jantungnya meningkat... apa ini berhasil?"_

_Lay mengikuti arah pandang Kris ke monitor dibelakangnya. "Kukira begitu," Lay tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada energinya._

"_Lay...," Kris memanggil pelan, "berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun."_

_Tao trenyuh, sesuatu yang dingin seperti mengaliri hatinya. Dengan punggung tangannya dia menyeka air matanya yang mengalir perlahan. Memejamkan matanya dan kembali..._

Inikah yang ingin Lay tunjukan padanya? Kris membantunya... menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kris menangis untuknya, Kris memohon untuknya... Kris...

Oh Tuhan... betapa banyak yang _namja_ itu lakukan untuknya dan selama ini dia meragukan perasaan _namja_ Naga itu?

Good! Kau telah menjadi _namja_ bodoh tak tahu diri Tao!

.

.

Kris berjalan dengan sedikit lebih mantap kali ini, ditangannya tergenggam sebuah surat. Surat itu dari Kangin, surat yang sangat berarti untuknya saat ini, surat perintah misi. Surat yang akan membawanya pergi.

Kris sedikit bersemangat menyusuri lorong apartemen menuju dorm EXO. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai misinya malam ini.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Kris, dari arah yang berlawanan Kris melihat dua _namja_ yang berjalan kearahnya. Matanya sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari siapa dua _namja_ itu, Suho dan Lay. Dua _namja_ yang saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum kaku kearahnya.

"Kris _gege_," Suho menyapa lebih dulu sementara Lay menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kalian..."

"Kami bersama, menjalin ikatan," Suho yang menjawab.

Kris tertarik, terkejut karena tak pernah sedikitpun dia mendengar tentang kedekatan mereka. Tapi toh dia tersenyum, tulus. "Selamat untuk kalian."

Lay menengadah, menatap Kris. Terasa berat, namun dia tersenyum dan membungkuk. "_Gomawo_ _Gege_."

Dan Kris mendahului mereka masuk kedalam dorm. Dan saat masuk, dia di sambut dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dalam diam. Hingga sampai dikamarnya, tak seorang pun yang bicara lagi padanya.

Dalam benaknya Kris mulai menyusun kata, sedikit salam perpisahan untuk mereka. Cih! Ternyata dia melankolis juga.

.

.

Tao merasa petualangan waktunya cukup. Cukup membuatnya sadar bahwa tak seharusnya Kris menerima rasa sakit yang lebih lagi. Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa itu belumlah semua dari yang ingin ditunjukan Lay padanya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Lay ucapkan padanya karena terikat janji pada Kris.

Sekarang Tao mencoba untuk lebih mempersiapkan dirinya, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk melihat apapun yang ingin Lay perlihatkan padanya.

Maka dia memejamkan matanya lagi...

_Kali ini dia memilih toilet kamar rawatnya sebegai tempat 'mendarat', dia membuka pintu toilet sedikit dan melihat keluar. Dari sini dia bisa melihat 'dia' yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan lebih jelas. Begitu pula Kris yang duduk dengan gelisah di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Namja itu terlihat tidak begitu baik, garis wajahnya menirus dan cekungan hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya._

_Krieeet... pintu terbuka dan Lay muncul dari baliknya._

"_Kenapa lama sekali?" Kris terdengar agak kesal._

"_Maaf, kau kan yang memintaku untuk meminjam buku catatan Sehun dan dia meminta ikut, semua orang jadi memandangku curiga saat menolak siapapun ikut," sesal Lay._

"_Yah... bahkan Tao pun akan curiga pada kita berdua," dan Tao merasa sesuatu mencubit hatinya, membuatnya merasa miris pada sikapnya sendiri selama ini._

"_Memangnya untuk apa buku ini? Dan kau belum pulang ke Dorm walau hanya semenit! Ya Tuhan... memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanya Lay setelah menyerahkan beberapa buku pada Kris._

"_Aku harus menyalin buku catatan itu agar Tao tidak ketinggalan sekolahnya."_

"_Kau tidak lapar?" Lay mengulang, kini dia tengah melipat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao._

"_Kalian selalu datang membawa buah dan makanan, kalian tidak berharap Tao yang akan memakannyakan? Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Kris bangkit dan berdiri disamping Lay._

_Lay meletakkan tangannya diatas jantung Tao dan Kris meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Lay. Lay tampak berkonsentrasi dan aliran energi putih kehijauan keluar bercampur energi merah yang sangat pekat._

_Kejadian itu hanya sesaat karena selanjutnya, entah apa yang terjadi tubuh keduanya seperti tertarik kebelakang. Sesuatu membuat mereka terpental begitu keras. Lay menabrak dinding dan Kris jatuh terduduk dilantai, napas keduanya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Kris._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan!" Lay membentak marah._

_Kris tidak menjawab. Dia bangkit dan kembali mendekati Tao._

"_Kenapa kau memusatkan energimu di telapak tanganmu? Kau bodoh sekali! Itu bisa membahayakan dirimu!" Lay masih berteriak marah._

"_Kita lanjutkan lagi," gumam Kris seakan tak mempedulikan kemarahan Lay._

"_Tidak!"_

"_Lanjutkan lagi!"_

"_Tidak!" Lay berkata lebih tegas._

_Kris menarik napas seakan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Maafkan aku, sekarang kumohon lanjutkan lagi."_

_Lay menghela napas berat di tatapnya figur Kris yang kini semakin merapuh, "berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"_

_Kris diam, tampak kebingungan. "Aku hanya ingin dia cepat sembuh dan terbangun, aku... aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini... kumohon Lay bantu aku," suara Kris memohon, terdengar keputusasaan yang sangat menyiksa di dalamnya._

_Kali ini Tao tak bisa menahannya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan air matanya telah mengalir dengan deras. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Dia tidak bisa terus melihat apa yang akan Kris lakukan hingga dia terbangun._

Tao kembali kemasanya dan menangis dengan keras dikamarnya. Tak peduli pada siapapun yang mungkin mendengar tangisannya. Dadanya benar-benar sakit dan sesak. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia begitu bodoh. Kenapa Kris begitu bodoh.

Dia harus menemui Kris. Dia harus meminta maaf atas semua perlakuan buruknya selama ini. Dia harus meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang tidak pernah mempedulikan perasaan _namja_ Naga itu. Tao menghapus air matanya, lalu bangkit dengan mantap. Dia harus menemui Kris, dia harus menemui Kris.

_TBC_

Wew... udah makin deket ama ending...? masih belum adakah yang bisa nebak endingnya? Padahal kalo ada yang bisa nebak Lhyn bakal kasih The Time jilid 2... *kedip2  
sebenernya dari konsep chapter inilah judul 'The Time' muncul... karena pada akhirnya waktulah yang menunjukkan semuanya *sok bijak* #diguyur

Well... makasih banyak buat :

Mrs KimFujoshi, Minamintchan, NanaFujoshi, Pelangi Senja, KyuKi Yanagishita, 13ginger, KecoaLaut, Aetherion Vienna, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, Lee Eunseok, Lylyda, Shin Sunggi, Mei, PaprikaPumpkin, PutChanC, PuzZy Cat, Pitra Kuro, Kazuma B'tomat, Song Min Ah, Deer Panda, MyJonggie, LovelySoo-ie, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, Milky Andromeda, History Rain, Hyukie, Kanghyena512, Natasha EXOtic, Shinta Lang, Minerva Huang, Song Eun Mi, PrinceTae, Trilililili, StringKyu893, Ressijewelll, Fishy861015, Annaun, Oracle, Krisme, Haruka el-Q, BabySulayDo, AlpacaTaoris, CieZie, Just Call Me Guest, Hisayuchi, Kilafea, Love Panda, VickyKezia23, Viivii-Ken, DianHanieHunie, Jin Ki Tao, Kopi Luwak, UruRuBeak, LongYoung, Maudy, Panda, HSAdelia28, Mmillo, Ajib4ff, Riyoung Kim, Time to Argha, Angga Said, Risgan.

.

Q : Perasaan Lay bisa menular saat energinya terbagi, tapi kenapa yang lain ga ikut jatuh cinta?

A : Lay berdebar jantungnya *cie* Cuma kalo di deket Kris... jadinya Cuma ama Kris lah debaran itu 'tertularkan' (tapi kemaren udah berdebar di deket Suho lho...)

Q : Apasih misi solo?

A : biasanya merupakan misi yang harus dilakukan sendirian seperti penyusupan kesebuah daerah, penyamaran kedalam mafia, pencarian data yang akan mencurigakan bila di lakukan oleh dua orang atau lebih.

Q : Gada moment buat pair lain?

A : Ahhh.. maaf... Lhyn udah kebiasaan cuma jadiin dua pair dalam satu Fic.. (KrisTao-SuLay, KyuMin-Sibum, KyuMin-Yewook, dll.) Lhyn bakal ngeblank kalo kebanyakan pair masuk... waktu chap 4 aja momen KaiDo yang bikin Fitri bukan Lhyn. Maaf...

.

Mind to Rifyu?


	9. Chapter 9

Di dalam cinta selalu ada maaf. Tak peduli apa kesalahannya, tak peduli seberapa sakitnya. Maaf untuk orang yang dicintai adalah suatu jalan untuk memperkuat rasa cinta. Dengan maaf, cintamu semakin kuat.

Aku memaafkanmu, mari kita menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

**The Time**

**Author : **Lhyn Hatake

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : Mature

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, KrisLay, SuLay, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Italic_ : berada dalam permainan waktu Tao, bisa karena dihentikan atau karena kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Kris mengalihkan matanya pada pintu saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sana. Dia memang tak menutup pintunya, lupa. Dan Kris tak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tak terkejut saat melihat Tao berdiri di sana. Kris diam menatap _namja_ yang berdiri gemetar, pandangan matanya sulit diartikan.

Kris sendiri kebingungan. Dia tak memiliki bayangan tentang apa yang diinginkan Tao dengan muncul di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini. Dan dia tak punya kata untuk diucapkan. Sebelum akhirnya dia sadar bahwa waktunya tak lagi banyak.

"_Gege_."

Kris akan meraih jaket dalam lemarinya saat Tao memanggilnya. Kris kembali menatap _namja_ itu dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ne, Tao," lama Kris diam, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Ada apa?"

"Jangan pergi, jangan mengambil misi itu. Jangan _Gege_."

Kris tak pernah lebih terkejut dari ini, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan dagunya dengan bodoh. Dia menatap Tao dengan pandangan menilai dan bingung. Benaknya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan tentang Tao, tentang gurat kehawatiran di wajah itu, tentang peyesalan dimatanya.

Terakhir kali Kris ingat, Tao bahkan malas untuk memandangnya. Kris ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ itu, tapi itu terdengar seperti petanyaan bodoh.

"Aku sudah menerimanya," jawab Kris pada akhirnya. Ditunjuknya melalui ekor mata sebuah kertas putih yang terbuka di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" seru Tao hampir berteriak.

"Tao… aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi—"

"Dan aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu!"

Kris mengerti. Melalui nada _namja_ itu akhirnya Kris mengerti bahwa Tao mengkhawatirkannya. Kris tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa bulan ini. Senyum yang membuat matanya berkilat bahagia.

"Tak perlu cemas, aku akan kembali," ujarnya, kemudian kembali menatap lemari di depannya.

Kris meraih beberapa peralatan seperti pedang elemen (sebuah tangkai pedang yang akan merefleksikan energy menjadi mata pedang) dan gelang energi (Untuk mengontrol energi berlebihan keluar dari tubuh) miliknya.

Kris kembali menatap Tao dan terkejut saat melihat kecemasan, penyesalan dan ketakutan yang mendalam dalam rautnya. Kris mendekati _namja_ itu, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Tao dan meremasnya lembut.

"Tak perlu cemas, oke?" ditatapnya mata itu, mata yang berkaca. Sekali lagi Kris tersenyum dengan bebas hari itu dan berjalan melewati Tao.

Baru dua langkah Kris meninggalkan Tao saat kemudian kedua lengan _namja_ itu memeluknya dari belakang. Kris tersentak, dengan jantung yang mendadak tak terkendali. Raut tenang datarnya musnah dalam sekejap.

"Maafkan aku," suara Tao.

Kris masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku bodoh tidak mempercayaimu, aku bodoh telah menjauhimu, aku bodoh telah membuatmu bersedih… kumohon… komohon maafkan aku."

Lama Kris diam, antara keterkejutan yang tiada henti dengan ketidakpercayaan dan kebingungan atas kalimat Tao. Sementara _namja_ di belakannya terisak semakin keras dan semakin erat memeluknya.

Ada sugesti yang telah Kris tanam dalam benaknya agar tak lagi berharap maaf dari Tao. Sugesti yang memerintahnya untuk tak lagi berharap kehadiran Tao disisinya. Dan kini _namja_ itu di sini memeluknya, menangis dan memohon maaf padanya seakan berusaha menghancurkan sugesti yang telah Kris buat sendiri.

Dalam pelukan erat Tao, Kris mencoba berbalik dan menatap iris hitam di depanya. "Ada apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan di tengah kebingungannya.

"Aku kembali... melihatnya, melihat saat kau menolongku, kau memberikan energimu, kau dan Lay _gege_ menyelamatkanku... dan aku... seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau hanya mencintaiku."

Dan Kris kembali kehilangan seluruh kata dalam otaknya. Demi Tuhan. Kris ingin sekali menekan dadanya agar tak berdetak terlalu cepat. Tapi kini dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Tao.

"Lay seharusnya tak memberitahumu."

"Aku melihatnya," bantah Tao.

Kris menarik napas untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Dia kembali ingin tersenyum, tapi kali ini rasanya sulit. "Tao… kumohon jangan merasa berhutang dan mengasihaniku—"

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu!" Tao kembali membantah, dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan menatap Kris dalam. "Aku hanya tahu… kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku…"

"Benar."

"Kau mencintaiku…"

"Sangat."

"…dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Kris diam dan menatap mata itu dalam. Dan tiba-tiba saja kedamaian terbayang di iris gelap itu, menawarkan ketenangan yang selama ini Kris cari. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa ringan seakan tak pernah ada luka bernanah di sana. Tiba-tiba saja mata itu menenggelamkannya, membawanya dalam suatu euphoria yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kris ingin membantah. Menolak segala kesenangan yang memabukkan ini, terlalu takut berharap dan terjatuh lagi. Tapi kenyataannya dia tak bisa mengelak, dia tak bisa menolak apapun yang Tao tawarkan, tidak sakit, tidak pedih… Kris menerimanya. Dan kali ini Tao menawarkan kebahagiaan… bagaimana bisa dia menolaknya?

Dengan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, Kris memeluknya… memeluk _namja_ yang menjadi separuh dari jiwanya. Erat dan lama…

"Jangan pergi…" hingga suara Tao menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

Kris tersenyum, senyum paling ringan sejak berbulan terakhir, seakan senyum itu memang telah terukir di sana sejak dia lahir. Ditatapnya Tao dalam-dalam. "Aku harus pergi, aku sudah menerima misinya."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Misi tunggal sangat berbahaya, bagaimana kalau—"

"Siapa yang bilang misiku misi tunggal?"

Tao tersentak, sekejap dia seakan kehilangan kata-katanya. "Mereka bilang kau mengajukan misi tunggal."

Kris tersenyum –lagi– "Aku memang mengajukan misi tunggal, tapi Kangin _hyung_ tidak mengijinkanya. Jadi, aku akan ikut misi berdua bersama U-Know _hyung_. Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan kembali… untukmu," Kris mengutuki dirinya yang begiku kaku saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Salahkan kegugupan dan detak jantungnya!.

"Tapi _Gege_…"

"Aku akan pulang… percayalah," dia tersenyum meyakinkan, dan sedikit banyak itu merubah gurat cemas di wajah Tao.

Tao tersenyum tipis dan sebuah kecupan mendarat singkat di bibirnya, membuat pipinya memerah.

"Terimakasih, Kau mau mempercayaiku dan kembali padaku," Kris tersenyum dan dikecupnya kening Tao dengan hikmat. Lalu beralih kebibir merah Tao, mengecupnya agak dalam… agak lama… penuh sayang.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dibayangannya bahwa dia akan berangkat menjalankan misinya dengan perasaan bahagia. Sejujurnya, misi ini cukup berbahaya, berada di kelas misi A yang setidaknya membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menjalankannya. Tapi Kris tak ingin memberi tahu siapapun. Tak ingin yang lain mencemaskannya.

Tao mengantarnya hingga di _basement_ gedung _dorm_nya. Sepanjang jalan _namja_ itu terus saja memeluk Kris, menimbulkan pandangan bertanya dari semua mata. Hingga mereka tiba di _basement_ dan mobil Yunho telah menunggu.

Sekali lagi Kris mengecup bibir Tao dan tersenyum meyakinkan _namja_ yang matanya berkaca-kaca itu.

"Saranghae."

.

.

Tao tengah duduk di kamarnya membuka sedikit jendela dan menatap keluar sana. Sesekali diteguknya coklat panas dalam gelas di tangannya. Orang bilang coklat bisa memperbaiki suasana hati, belakangan Tao mulai gemar mengkonsumsi makanan manis itu. Untuk memperbaiki suasana hati.

Sudah beberapa bulan dan Kris belum kembali. Musim semi telah datang dan Kris tak kunjung tiba. Sering kali Tao mendatangi ruang misi utuk menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kris, atau sekedar informasi tentang misinya. Tak jarang pula Tao mencegat Max berharap _namja_ itu punya sedikit info untuknya. Dan hasilnya? Semua nihil.

" Tao _Gege_!" meski suara ini mendadak muncul, Tao tak terkejut. Sudah sering kali Sehun masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. _Namja_ itu duduk di tempat tidur Xiumin di depan Tao dan mengangsurkan sekotak coklat kesamping Tao.

Sekotak coklat lagi, _namja_ ini jadi gemar memberinya coklat sejak Tao membantunya menghadapi ujian dari Max. Beberapa saudaranya memang cukup perhatian padanya dengan memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Lay, Suho, D.O, juga Luhan. Mereka memperhatikan Tao dengan sangat baik, hanya saja… sering kali Tao merasa kesepian… sering kali yang diinginkannya hanya keberadaan Kris.

"Angin di luar sangat bagus, aku dan _hyung_deul akan bermain di atap, kau mau ikut?" Sehun kembali bicara.

Tao tersenyum, berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan sang Maknae.

Bermain yang dimaksud adalah permainan bola basket yang tak wajar. Tak wajar karena ada api, air, es, angin, tanah, listrik yang menyelimuti bola itu bergantung pada siapa yang memegangnya sehingga sulit bagi lawannya untuk merebut bola itu. Dan jangan terlalu heran bila tiba-tiba bola itu melayang sendiri atau bercahaya terlalu terang hingga membuat siapapun kesilauan. Atau Tao dan Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan bola di tangannya.

Tao hampir menutup pintu kamarnya saat suara keras getaran kaca jendela menarik perhatiannya. Dari celah sempit pintu yang hampir tertutup Tao melihat sesuatu… carikan pakaian yang terbakar.

Deg.

Jantungnya berdebar. Mendadak Tao jadi terlalu gugup hingga tangannya bergetar saat mendorong pintu kembali terbuka.

"_Gege_, ada apa?" suara Sehun yang tak dihiraukannya.

Tao membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya dan sosok itu perlahan pula terlihat. _Namja_ tinggi berkulit pucat dan rambut coklat madu yang berantakan, tersenyum begitu lebar padanya. Tao membeku di tempatnya dan… tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat _namja_ itu terisak, hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"_Gege_…?"

"Hei.. hei… kenapa kau menangis?" Kris mendekat dengan wajah cemas.

Tak membuang banyak waktu lagi, Tao menjatuhkan diri dalam dekapan _namja_ tinggi itu. "_Gege_ kau pulang," dan mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali masih dengan terus terisak.

"Iya aku pulang, kau pasti sangat mencemaskanku ya?"

Dalam dekapan Kris, Tao mencubit perut _namja_ itu.

"Aww… Tao, kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu! Tidak ada kabar sedikitpun darimu! Aku hampir mati mencemaskanmu! Kenapa _gege_ tega sekali padaku!" Tao terus terisak dan memberi cubitan keras di setiap seruan dalam kalimatnya.

Sementara Kris terkekeh dan memeluk Tao semakin erat.

"Terimakasih, itu sangat berarti untukku," Kris mengecupi rambut Tao. "Sekarang Baby Panda, tolong ijinkan aku untuk tidur, aku lelah sekali."

Keduanya saling melepaskan diri dan Tao beranjak membuka selimut tempat tidurnya, memberi isyarat agar Kris tidur disana. Kris tersenyum, lalu berbaring diatas tempat tidur Tao dan membiarkan _namja_ itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa tidur di tempat yang penuh dengan aroma _namja_ yang dicintainya. Aroma Tao ada dimana-mana dan itu membuatnya terlelap lebih cepat.

Tao duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengusik _namja_ itu. Kris tampak kotor dan berantakan, wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan sedikit goresan yang hampir tersembuhkan dipipi kirinya. Lebih dari apapun, Tao bersyukur _namja_ itu kembali dengan selamat dan utuh… tanpa satupun bagian tubuhnya yang tertinggal.

Setelah hampir setengah jam dia menatapi Kris tanpa berbuat apapun, tangannya kini mulai gatal dan bergerak mengusap surai coklat madu sang Naga. Hingga semakin lama keinginan untuk menyentuh sang Naga semakin lebih dan lebih lagi.

Tao bangkit dan mendesah frustasi. Dia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya mengganggu istirahat _namja_ itu. Tapi, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, rasanya terlalu sayang bila waktu ini dibuang begitu saja. Tao bergerak keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin dia bisa sedikit membantu Kris dengan membersihkan tubuh _namja_ itu.

Tao menyiapkan dua buah baskom, satu kosong dan satu dia isi dengan air hangat penuh-penuh dan membawanya kekamarnya. Lalu dia bergerak ke kamar Kris dan meraih sebuah kaos oblong putih dan celana katun pendek serta sebuah handuk putih kecil.

Setibanya dia disisi Kris, dia mulai menyingkap selimut dan melepas kaos _namja_ itu. Tao mulai dengan mengusapkan air hangat di wajah Kris, berusaja sehati-hati mungkin agar Kris tak merasa terganggu.

Dan sepertinya, Kris benar-benar kelelahan hingga tidurnya sangat lelap dan tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kegiatan Tao. Hingga Tao selesai memakaikan pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk Kris dan menyelimuti sang naga kembali.

Saat Tao keluar dari kamarnya membawa baskom berisi air kotor, Tao telah dihadang oleh sepuluh _namja_ di depan pintunya.

"Sehun bilang Kris _gege_ sudah kembali?" Suho bicara dan semuanya menatap Tao dengan penasaran, meminta penjelasan.

Tao mengangguk dan mengerti. Mereka juga mencemaskan Kris, mungkin tak seektrim Tao. Setelah membereskan semuanya di dapur, Tao mulai menjelaskan tentang kemunculan Kris yang tiba-tiba dan kondisi Kris yang sekarang tengah tertidur di kamarnya. Semuanya tampak tersenyum lega mendengar setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Tao.

Jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam saat Kris terbangun. Makan malam yang Tao bawa untuknya telah dingin sementara _namja_ Pengendali Waktu itu tengah duduk membaca sebuah buku dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Menyadari Kris telah terbangun, Tao segera meletakkan buku dan kaca matanya di meja nakas. Dia tersenyum menatap Kris yang masih mengucek matanya.

"_Gege_ pasti sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai tidurmu begitu lelap."

Kris tampak baru menyadari keadaannya dan tersenyum menatap Tao, ditariknya _namja_ itu mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Tao merona.

"Morning kiss," ujar Kris ringan.

"Ini jam sembilan malam, Ge."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa melanjutkan ciuman tadi," dia terkekeh mendapati pipi Tao yang memerah dan menggembung.

"Bagaimana misinya? Apa sangat berbahaya?" Tanya Tao serius.

"Berbahaya? Tidak, tapi sangat menantang! Kurasa hasilnya cukup baik walaupun sepertinya U-Know _hyung_ kurang puas," jelas Kris.

Tao tersnyum lega mendengar penuturan Kris dan sekali lagi dipeluknya sang Naga. Kris menerima pelukan itu, dia bahkan bergeser untuk memberi Tao ruang di sisinya. Pelukan itu berlanjut saat Kris memberikan ciuman-ciuman sayang di setiap sisi kepala Tao yang bisa dijangkaunya tanpa melepas pelukan.

Dan tetap berlanjut saat pelukan itu terlepas. Kris mencium _namja_ di sampingnya dengan penuh rindu. Bohong kalau misinya telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tao. Dengan setiap detail yang Tao ucapkan sebelum dia berangkat justru membuatnya tak bisa sedetikpun lepas dari intimidasi kerinduannya pada _namja_ Pengendali Waktu itu.

Meski begitu, Kris menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap kerinduan itu karena dalam benaknya dia tahu bahwa dia bisa melepaskan kerinduan ini pada saatnya. Dia bisa melampiaskan rindu ini penuh-penuh pada sang pusat kerinduan, pada Tao. Karena dia tahu, kini… Tao akan menyambut setiap kerinduan di dadanya.

Dan ciuman itu bukanlah akhir melainkan awal. Menjadi awal ketika napas-napas mereka telah bercampur gairah. Gerakan bibir itu tak lagi dikuasai rindu melainkan sebuah hasrat, hasrat yang tak pernah cukup sebelum dia mampu menjejakkan diri di setiap detai tubuh itu.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku," bisik Kris diantara lekukan leher Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Gege_hh… Ahh…"

"Katakan kau menginginkanku, Tao."

"Aku… emm… menginginkanmu _Gege_."

Kris tersenyum, kemudian kembali berbisik dengan hatinya yang mengamini. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang membuatmu pergi dariku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, walau kau berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuanmu untuk lepas dariku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lepas."

"Aku tahu, aku percaya. Karena kau telah membuktikannya, _Gege_."

Dan malam itu berlanjut, membiarkan sajian makan malam disamping mereka menatap dengan iri. Kris telah memilih makan malamnya dan makanan diatas piring bukan pilihannya.

"Ahh… _Gege_hh! _Gege_hh… kumohon… Ahhh~"

.

Ikatan itu bukan sebuah benang merah yang melilit dua hati. Ikatan itu adalah merah dari darah, yang mengaliri setiap detai tubuh mereka, menghidupkan jiwa mereka. Dua tubuh untuk satu jiwa.

.

_FIN_

Alhamdulillah akhirnya Lhyn bisa merampungkan Fic ini walaupun dengan gajenya. Maaf Lhyn tak menampilkan yang lai n secara specific. Yang jelas semuanya berbahagia *digaplok*

Yang nebak Sad Ending… maaf, yang nebak KrisTao ga bersatu… maaf, yang nebak fic ini ga selese di sini… maaf, fic ini selese kan? *Ga memuaskan Oi!* yang nebak dan salah.. maaf ya.. yang nebak dan bener.. selamat… aku kasih Reason to Remember! The time jilid 2! *Lhyn ga mau kalah ama sinet*

Untuk ending sebenernya Lhyn sempet kepikiran buat bikin Kris pulang dengan ga **utuh **tapi kok kayaknya jadi nyinet… jadinya ya gitu aja deh… maaf gaje.

Jawab pertanyaan :

Q: Kenapa saat Kris memusatkan energi di telapak tangannya bisa sampai negbuat Kris dan Lay kepental? Apa prosesnya berbeda dengan sebelumnya?

A : Energi Kris sangat besar, itu sebabnya saat Kris memusatkan energi itu di tangannya mereka kepental karena Lay sendiri ga cukup kuat untuk menanganinya. Dan kalau Lay bisa menanganinya pun otomatis semua energi Kris terserap ke Tao dan itu sangat membahayakan Kris.

Q : Lay bilang energi Kris panas dan pekat, apa itu tidak menyakiti Lay?

A : Tidak… karena energi Lay sendiri mampu menyesuaikan dengan energi manapun, jadi aman aja untuk Lay. Beda soal kalau yang bersinggungan energi dengan Kris itu Suho atau Xiumin yang memiliki energi berlawanan.

Terimakasih untuk yang telah memberi dukungan dari awal fic ini. Lhyn publis tanpa sedikitpun rasa percaya diri, lhyn publis dengan kenekatan tanpa pernah membayangkan akan mendapat dukungan yang begitu banyak. Terimakasih untuk :

0312LuluEXOtics, 13ginger, 3, a silent reader, Abel. chan. 773, Aetherion Vienna, Ajib4ff, AlpacaTaoris, Amaterasu Uchih1, Anggik, Amadorie, Angga said, Annaun, Arashomnia, Asha Lightyagamikun, Awlia, Arista Estiningt, Aninda . Fauzia, Ais, Albert Said, blue minra, Black Snow, BabySuLayDo, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, BlackWhite28, Blue Minra, Call me maybe, Ciezie, CermePhinaaa, Choi Seul Mi, Couphie, Choi Min Gi, Ciezie, Chikakyu, ChrisAidenicKey, Diitactorlove, DevilFujoshi, Deer Lu, Deer Panda, DianHanieHunie, Dian Deer, Espionanci, EXOneeeeeeeeeee, Farahpark. elf, Flamintsqueen, Fishy861015, Fly21, Fumidreamer, Guest, golden13, Gfoshoo, Halliypanda, hani. azzahra Desypramitha, Hinata Andi Mikami, Hisayuchi, Hyena, Hyun Hyun, Hisayuchi, HaeSan, Hyuniest, HyunJi, Haruka el-Q, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, History Rain, Hyukie, HSAdelia28, Icyng, Irish Magenta, Ihya, JaeRyeoCloudnia, JK0603,Just call me guest, Jin Ki Tao, Kazuma B'tomat, KecoaLaut, Kilafea, Key Shirui Alegra tiqa, Kris for Tao, Krisme, Kepow, KSD0732, Kanghyena512, KyuKi Yanagishita, Kim Hanny, Key Heart, Kuroneko, KyuKi Yanagishita, KyuKi Yanagishita, Kopi Luwak, Lee Gyuraaa, LovelySoo-ie, Lee EunSeok, Lylyda, Love. Panda, LongYoung, Meyy-Chaan, Mei, Miku, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, Minerva Huang, Momomelon, Myjongie, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, Minanintsoo, MielMacchiato, Minamintchan, Milky Andromeda, Maudy, Mmillo, NanaFujoshi, naie, Nazta, Nezta, Noona Fans,Numpangbaca, Nandamahjatia97, Narumi Key Katsushika, Natasha EXOtic, Ocha Cloudsomnia, Oracle, Panda Tao, Park Minnie, Park Ri yeol, ParkSeung Ri, Park Ri Yeon, Prince Tae, Prosaicdays, Puzzy Cat, PeacockTao, Paprikapumpkin, Pyolipops, Park Min Ra, Pelangi Senja, PutchanC, Pitra Kuro, Panda,Queenshipper, Qhimoci, reader kece, Ryu, RinaTaoris, Riyoung Kim, Ressijewelll, Risgan, Rindaesung0910, Ray'thewindwitch, Seblak Park, Shikiteito, Song min ah, Shin SungGi, Shinminkyuu, Shinta. Lang, StringKyu893, Song Eun Mi, Sungraegun, Siska Andini, SG1Lay, Selcymorimoto, Tao BbuingBbuing, Taoris Shipper, Time To argha, Taozi-umma, Taeby, trilililili, Uniquegals, UruRuBeak, VanHunHan, Viivii-Ken, Vickykezia23, Vhenatasya, Xingyeolyeol, XiaoMey,Yoonhae. elfxotics, Yhana Emng Gokill, Zhii, ZoeKyu.

Maaf bila ada nama yang tak tercantum atau kesalahan penulisan dan maaf untuk segala kesalahan Lhyn selama penulisan Fic ini.

**Epilog**

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" gerutu Chanyeol yang masih saja bermain-main dengan tangan Baekyun yang bercahaya tipis.

"Mungkin mereka masih ada keperluan, Kai," Suho mancoba memberi jawaban. _Namja_ air itu tengah duduk di sudut ruang latihan dengan Lay duduk menempel di sampingnya. Tak seperti _member-member_nya, agaknya sang _Guardian_ masih malu-malu untuk bersikap mesra di depan mereka. Atau mungkin, hanya dialah satu-satunya EXO yang masih memikirkan etika.

Tidak seperti sang Teleporter yang tanpa enggan menainkan bibirnya di atas bibir D.O tanpa malu, keduanya tengah duduk tak jauh dari Kris dan Tao. Kris sendiri hanya menggenggam tangan Tao dan sesekali mengusap rambut hitam Tao yang bersandar dipundaknya.

Hari ini pagi-pagi sekali saat mereka baru menempelkan pakaian seragam sekolah ke tubuh mereka, seseorang datang dan menginformasikan bahwa U-Know dan Max menginginkan mereka berada di ruang latihan sejam lagi.

Ini bukan hal yang biasa karena biasanya mereka hanya akan berada di markas setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Dan sialnya, setelah mereka menanggapi panggilan itu dengan serius –mengharapkan sesuatu yang mendebarkan, seperti yang diceritakan Kris tentang misinya– mereka malah harus menunggu keterlamabatan U-Know dan Max yang tak kurang dari dua jam.

"_Gege_… bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar diberi misi berat?" gumam Tao disela-sela kegiatan Kris mengusap rambut hitamnya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

"Kris, apa kau benar-benar tidak takut? Walaupun sangat menantang, misi itu tetap berbahaya," Luhan yang berada disisi lain Tao ikut bicara.

"Yang kutahu, aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan misi itu dan bertemu Tao."

Tao memerah, sementara Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengarnya.

"Aku juga akan menjagamu Chagy, kalau kau tidak tiba-tiba menahan tubuhku menempel ditebok," kali ini suara Sehun.

Luhan mendengus sementara Tao terlihat tertarik dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada mereka.

"Tao, cerita ini bukan konsumsimu, Oke?"

Dan saat itulah, kebosanan diantara mereka pecah ketika pintu baja itu terbuka dan sosok U-Know melangkah masuk bersama Max dan seorang petugas yang membawa nampan dengan gelas-gelas squash di tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat mendengarku memanggil kalian ke sini?" U-Know bicara pada mereka yang mulai merasakan kegairahan di sekitar mereka.

"Apa kami akan mendapatkan misi serius?" Chen yang bertanya.

Max tersenyum dan U-Know membenarkan dugaan mereka. Seketika itu suara-suara penuh semangat memenuhi ruangan itu. "Tapi sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang Misi ini, ada baiknya kita bersantai dulu."

Dan mereka berdua duduk dengan meluruskan kaki di depan mereka, tampak santai sementara petugas tadi membagikan gelas-gelas squash pada mereka.

"Aku bersulang untuk kalian," seru U-Know dengan mengangkat gelasnya.

"Cheers," Max ikut mengangkat gelas itu di ikuti seruan kedua belas EXO.

"CHEEERRRSS!"

Beberapa meminum squash itu dengan ringan sementara yang lain meminumnya dengan curiga. Tak ada obrolan selanjutnya, karena meski U-Know dan Max bilang mereka bersantai, wajah mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat santai. Keduanya tampak tetap seperti yang EXO kenal, kaku dan dingin.

"Tumben sekali kalian baik _Hyung_," Chanyeol berujar, terdengar sedikit menyela namun cukup memuji.

U-Know tersenyum tipis, senyum yang lebih mirip seringai dimata mereka. "Aku cuma mau menjelaskan bahwa sebelum kalian menjalankan Misi penting, kalian akan mendapatkan satu ujian terakhir."

"Sepuluh menit setelah meminum squash menyegarkan tadi, kalian akan tertidur," lanjut Max. "Kalian akan terbangun di dua belas tempat berbeda dan tugas kalian adalah untuk saling menemukan. Begitu kalian berdua belas telah terkumpul barulah kalian dinyatakan lulus dan ingatan kalian akan dikembalikan."

"Apa maksudnya ingatan kami akan dikembalikan?" Suho bertanya curiga, dia memang telah curiga sejak mereka mengatakan tentang 'bersantai'. Sangat bukan tabiat U-Know dan Max untuk bersantai.

"Oh, apa aku belum menyebutkan poin paling menariknya?" U-know tersenyum aneh. "Saat terbangun kalian akan kehilangan ingatan kalian."

"APA!" seperti koor, mereka semua berteriak, beberapa bahkan berdiri dengan tatapan marah memandang U-Know dan Max.

"Kalian masih punya sisa waktu enam menit, selamat tidur anak-anak." U-know pergi dengan cepat diikuti Max seakan tak mempedulikan kemarahan yang tertuju pada mereka.

Semuanya diam meski atmosfer kemarahan masih mengental diantara mereka, beberapa mulai gugup dan kebingungan mulai menguasai yang lain.

"Suho _hyung_, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kai memecah dan kini semua mata menatap sang _Guardian_, berharap mendapatkan suatu yang menenagkan dari jawabannya.

"Aku.. tidak tahu," dan kebingungan makin menguasai mereka.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Kita tidak bisa diam dalam situasi seperti ini!" Chanyeol berseru keras.

"Kita hancurkan pintu itu dan pergi dari mereka secepat mungkin, setidaknya kita tidak terpisah saat terbangun!" usul Kai.

"Tidak mungkin, ruangan ini dibuat khusus untuk kita," gumam Suho lemas.

"Kita EXO! Kita berdua belas! Kita pasti bisa menghancurkannya!"

"Dan kita berdua belas telah berlatih diruangan ini selama dua tahun tanpa pernah meninggalkan kerusakan sedikitpun pada dindingnya!" Suho mengingatkan dengan jengkel.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" desak Kai.

"Jangan mendesaknya!" seru Lay. "Kita harus tenang."

"Lay _gege_! Kita akan dipisahkan dan saling melupakan, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa tenang." Chen terdengar putus asa.

"Lay benar, kita harus tenang," suara bas Kris terdengar. "Kita mungkin dipisahkan, tapi aku tak yakin bisa melupakan kalian, aku sama sekali tak yakin bisa melupakan Tao. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya perlu saling mengingat dan menemukan! Itu bukan hal yang sulit, menemukan kalian, keluargaku… bukan hal yang sulit."

Dan untuk sesaat semuanya diam.

"Kris _gege_ benar, aku tak akan mungkin melupakan kalian," D.O bergumam. "Aku tak mungkin melupakan Kai dan kalian, sahabatku, keluargaku, _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ku."

Dan perlahan ketenangan mulai merambati mereka, disisi lain rasa lelah dan mengantukpun mulai hadir tanpa disadari.

"_Gege_…," Tao memanggil dan mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Apa _gege_ akan menemukanku?"

Kris tersenyum dan mencium bibir Tao singkat. "Aku akan menjadi yang pertama menemukanmu. Aku janji."

Tao mengangguk. "Aku… mengantuk."

Kris tersentak dan kemudian disadarinya bahwa dia dan yang lainpun mulai terlihat mengantuk. Kris mencari cara… berpikir cepat… mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengingat Tao dengan cepat. Dan pikiran itu terlintas saat melihat kalung Tao, kalung dengan badge jam pasir yang bergantung sepanjang waktu di leher Tao, diambilnya kalung itu serta kalung berbadge Naga miliknya.

Tao terlihat lemas saat menatap Kris yang menukar kalung mereka namun dia tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang Naga. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

'Aku mencintaimu dan aku percaya padamu. Ikatan ini akan membuka semua yang tertutup dihati kita. Ikatan ini akan menyatukan kita, tak peduli sejauh apapun kita dipisahkan. Ikatan ini akan membawa kau kembali padaku, aku percaya itu.'.

_END_

Prolog Season To Remember telah di publis. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak terakhir kalinya di Fic ini sebelum kalian berpindah pada kisah EXO yang lain.

.

Rifyu… WAJIB!


End file.
